Naruto who are you
by RuuKaZuu
Summary: Siapa sebenarnya diri'mu' ?/ Apa maksud'mu' menunjukkan ingatan 'itu' padaku?/ Kenapa jantungku berdebar jika berada didekat'mu' ?/" Kudengar salah satu anggota klan Uchiha menampung sesosok moster mengerika ditubuhnya"/"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"/ "Menjauh dari temanku MOSTER!"/" Akhirnya aku menemukanmu..." Langsung baca aja deh, Zuu gak tau bikin summary. Review please O/,\O
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Who Are You?**

**NARUTO By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Mystery-Romance**

**Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: YAOI, BoyxBoy, OOC, AU, Banyak kesalahan dimana-mana, Alur yang kecepatan, Dan bahasa yang kurang dimengerti. So DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**U. Sasuke dkk : 16 tahun = 160th untuk usia siluman**

**U. Itachi : 22 tahun = 220th untuk usia siluman**

**U. Mikoto : 46 tahun = 460th untuk usia siluman**

**U. Fugaku : 48 tahun = 480th untuk usia silumman**

**N. Shikamaru : 17 tahun = 170th untukk usia siluman**

**H. Neji : 17 : tahun = 170th untuk usia siluman**

**Note: **

**Hai minna-san~ perkenalkan nama ku Zuu, salam kenal! Ini adalah fict pertama ku, jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi yaa~ Oh iya, ada satu hal lagi yang perlu Zuu sampaikan pada readers, kalau fict ini terdapat dua penulis atau apalah namanya. Karna ini adalah fict kerjasama antara Zuu dengan sepupu Zuu, Ruka namanya. Kenapa harus bergantian? Itu karna Zuu yang pada dasarnya malas menulis. Heheh,, oleh karena itu, Zuu ga mau mengecewakan para readers yang nunggu lanjutan fic ini gara-gara kemalasan Zuu menulis. XD. Maka dari itu Zuu harap para readers tau yang mana Zuu dan yang mana Ruka, nanti ada pemberitahuannya kok. Baiklah kurasa sampai disini dulu cuap-cuapnya. **

**Happy Reading Minna-saaann~**

**~ ~ ~ : : : : : : : : : # # # # * * * * * # # # # : : : : : : : : : ~ ~ ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Someone's POV**

Kurasa sekarang waktunya aku tertidur untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Dengan begini tidak ada lagi yang akan merasakan penderitaan, tidak ada lagi yang merasakan sakit dan juga kesedihan. Mulai sekarang akan kuhapus semua yang telah merebut kebahagiaan setiap orang. Tetapi, untuk saat ini biarkanlah aku beristirahat sejenak. Suatu saat nanti aku akan bangkit dan memusnakan 'mereka' sekaligus mencari keberadaan mu wahai malam ku.

**~ It's me Zuu ~**

" Tok, tok, tok "

" Sasu-chan bangun,ini sudah siang nanti kamu terlambat masuk sekolah. Itachi-kun sudah menunggumu dibawah. Ayo cepat. "

Di dalam kamar terlihat seorang pemuda yang masih bersembunyi dibalik selimut yang hanya menyisakan rambut emonya yang acak-acakkan. Pemuda itu menyibak selimutnya dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang tampan dan mulus bak pangeran kerajaan berserta matanya yang sehitam langit tak berbintang. Sungguh pemberian Kami-sama yang sempurna.

**Sasuke's POV**

" Tok, tok, tok "

" Sasu-chan bangun, ini sudah siang nanti kamu terlambat masuk sekolh. Itachi-kun sudah menunggumu dibawah. Ayo cepat. "

Aku terbangun mendengar suara kaa-san. Hha.. aku tidur malam lagi. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran 'itu' dari kepalaku. Hmm.. mungkin aku harus membeli obat tidur. Kemudian aku menyibak selimut yang menyelimutiku. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke jam alaram yang sudah tak berbentuk tergeletak di ujung kamar kurasa aku harus membelinya LAGI.

" hn. Aku akan segera turun Kaa-san. "

Setelah mengatakan itu aku berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarku beserta handuk yang sudah bertengger manis dipundakku. Sehabis mandi aku memakai seragam sekolahku, kemudian aku mengambil tas dan segera turun kebawah untuk sarapan.

**~( - , - )~**

"Ohayo " ucap ku untuk menyapa keluargaku.

"Oyaho mo otoutou-chan. Oh ya, kalau sudah sarapan kau langsung saja ke mobil. Aku harus mecari berkas yang tertinggal dikamar, oke? "

"Hn"

Ck, harus kuakui aku paling benci dipanggil dengang embel-embelan chan dibelakang namaku. Kecuali, ibuku. Si baka keriput itu adalah Aniki ku. Dia bernama Uchiha Itachi. Dia mempunyai rambut panjang sepunggung yang diikat ekor kuda. Wajahnya mirip dengan Tou-san, apalagi ditambah keriputnya yang masing-masing berada disamping hidungnya. Aku jadi ragu dia masih berumur 22 tahun. Yang membedakannya dengan tou-san adalah sifatnya yang mirip dengan kaa-san, lemah lembut dan murah senyum. Kadang pula bersikap dingin. Saat ini aniki memegang salah satu cabang perusahaan milik otou-san. Perusahaan itu bernama Sharingan crop. Dia seorang manager disana. Mengurusi perusahaan adalah bakatnya. Dan itu juga kewajibannya sebagai anak pertama.

"Ohayo" yang ini adalah Otou-san ku. Namanya adalah Uchiha Fugaku. Sifatnya benar-benar mencerminkan seorang Uchiha. Tegas dan keras. Biarpun begitu tou-san sangat peduli pada ku, aniki dan kaa-san, tou-san selalu mengutamakan keselamatan kami bahkan dia sampai lupa keadaannya sendiri.

Seperti ketika saat aku masih kecil kami sekeluarga diserang oleh siluman liar yang mengincar diriku. tou-san saat itu sudah terluka parah, tetapi dia berusaha melindungiku. Aku sangat menghormati dan mengagumi sosoknya yang sangat peduli terhadap keluarganya.

"Ohayo mo sasu-chan. Ayo cepat makan, nanti kamu benar-benar akan terlamat. Kaa-san sudah bilanngkan jangan tidur malam-malam. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya kamu bangun kesiangan." Dan ini adalah Okaa-san ku yang paling ku sayang. Nama kaa-san ku adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Sifatnya yang lembut membuatku nyaman. Dialah yang paling berbeda dari yang lainnya. Sifatnya benar-benar diluar uchiha.

Tetapi, sifatnya yang lemah lembut akan berubah menjadi iblis jika sudah membuatnya marah. Gleek,, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kejadian saat aku memecahkan salah satu pot kesayangannya. Hiii~ sudahlah lupakan. Kaa-san mempunyai wajah yang cantik dengan rambut raven panjangnya. Itu membuatnya anggun seperti malaikat. Seberapa beruntungnya tou-san mendapatkan kaa-san.

Dan siapa aku? Kurasa kalian sudah tau. Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dengan Uchiha Mikoto. Adik laki-laki dari Uchiha Itachi. Umurku 16 tahun, bersekolah di Konoha International high school (KISH). Parasku? Aku memiliki wajah yang sama percis dengan kaa-san, bisa dikatakan aku adalah versi laki-lakinya kaa-san yang tampan dan rupawan. Kulit putih bak porselin dan mata onyx sudah menjadi ciri khas seorang uchiha. Aku mempunyai rambut yang melawan gravitasi atau emo berwarna darkblue. Jika kalian menyebutnya dengan pantat ayam akan kupastikan kalian tidak akan memiliki rambut untuk selamanya. Camkan itu!

**~ ( - , - ) ~**

Ada satu rahasia yang belum kalian ketahui, bahwa konoha kota kami hidup para siluman diantara manusia. Bisa dikatakan para manusia hidup berdampingan dengan para siluman. Tetapi, ada suatu kejadian dimana 'mereka' mengacaukan tali persahabatan antara manusia dengan siluman. Sehingga terjadilah perang besar-besaran.

Perang itu dimulai 300 tahun yang lalu dan sampai sekarang masih banyak pertempuran antara manusia melawan siluman. Banyak siluman memilih bersekutu bersama manusia untuk memberai permusuhan ini. Tetapi, ada juga para manusia yang bersekongkol dengan siluman untuk menjatuhkan para manusia.

Banyak korban berjatuhan, perang terjadi dimana-mana. Sehingga datanglah sesorang yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat menumpas para siluman itu. Tetapi, saat perang itu berakhir 'Dia' menghilang begitun saja. Dan itu sejak 200 tahun yang lalu.

Dan rahasia terakhir adalah keluarga Uchiha termasuk salah satu klan siluman **Konoha-Tengu** yang berpihak pada manusia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara makan pagi kami pun dilalui dengan hening. Meski tou-san sendiri yang tidak makan, dia malah asik membaca koran sambil sesekali meminum kopinya. Sedangkan aniki sendiri sudah makan terlebih dahulu sebelum kami dan sekarang dia berada dikamar mencari berkasnya.

"Hn, aku sudah selesai makan. Aku berangkat dulu tou-san kaa-san" ucapku setelah itu aku pun beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Tetapi, sebelum aku pergi untuk mengambil sepatuku, langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara tou-san mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sebaiknya kalian mengambil jalan pintas. Kudengar jalan yang biasa kalian lewati banyak orang ditemukan tewas dalam keadaan hati yang telah hilang dari anggota tubuh orang tersebut. Itu sudah dipastikan kerjaan siluman liar. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, dan beritahu itachi untuk tidak melewati jalan itu. Mengerti?" Kata tou-san sambil melipat koran yang ia baca sedari tadi sambil melihat kearahku.

"Hn, terima kasih tou-san. Akan kuberi tahu aniki nanti." Jawabku seraya menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian aku berjalan kearah rak sepatu untuk menggambil sepatu sekolahku.

"Berhati-hati sasu-chan, kaa-san tidak ingin ada sesuatu yanng terjadi padamu." Kata kaa-san menghampiri diriku yang sedang memakai sepatu. Bisa kulihat raut wajahnya yang memancarkan kekhawatiran.

Aku tau kaa-san sangat khawatir pada ku karna 'sesuatu' yang ada didalam diriku. 'Sesuatu' yang membuat diriku selalu diincar oleh siluman-seluman laknat itu. Tcih, kenapa aku harus terlahir dengan menampung sesosok 'makhluk' yang selalu menghantuiku dengan ingatan-ingatan yang tidak kumengerti. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan aku selalu tidak bisa tidur setiap malamnya.

"Kaa-san, aku sudah besar, kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku kaa-san." Ucapku berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatirannya itu.

"Iya, kaa-san tau kau sudah besar, tapi-" ucapan kaa-san terpotong oleh perkataan tou-san.

"Sudahlah mikoto, sasuke pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Percayalah padanya." Kata tou-san meyakinkan kaa-san dengan memegang dan mengelus pundak kaa-san.

"Hha... baiklah Anata." Akhirnya kaa-san pun menyerah.

"Sasuke ayo berangkat, ini sudah hampir jam 8." Huh, untunglah si baka aniki ini datang juga dan membebaskan aku dari situasi ini. Tapi, dia seenak jidaknya saja nyelonong pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku sendiri. Lihat saja nanti akan ku balas dia.

"Hn, kaa-san, tou-san kami berangkat." Ucapku menyusul aniki yang sudah menuju ke mobil yang berada di depan rumah.

"Selamat jalan" / " Berhati-hatilah" jawab tou-san dan kaa-san bersamaan.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Aniki pada ku yang baru saja memasuki mobil dan duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Hn"jawabku sambi memasang haadsetnya dan menyalakan lagu lewat i-phondku.

"Baiklah kita be-" sebelum Aniki menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku segera memotong ucapannya.

"Kata tou-san lebih baik kita melewati jalan pintas." Ucap pada aniki.

"Hn? Kenapa harus lewat jalan pintas? Bukankah lebih cepat melewati jalan utama?" Tanya aniki seraya melihat kearahku dengan kaca sepion yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Ada banyak kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di jalan utama. Berita yang kudengar dari tou-san mayat yang ditemukan selalu saja kehilangan salah satu organ tubuhnya. Dan organ yang selau hilang dari tubuh mayat-mayat itu adalah..

Hati." Ucapku sambil menutup mata dan menghela nafas sebentar. Kemudian aku menatapnya kembali.

Kulihat tubuh aniki menegang dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Tetapi, segera ia berhasil menguasi dirinya dan mengembalikan wajah datarnya.

"Ternyata begitu ya. Tampaknya para siluman liar itu sudah mulai menunjukkan taringnya. Ku harap kau menjaga dirimu baik-baik otoutou, jangan sampai makhluk 'itu' menguasai dirimu." Ucapnya untuk menasehati diriku. Hha.. aku sudak muak mendengar kata ' kuasai dirimu. ' Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia menasehati ku dengan kata-kata itu.

"Hn, aku tahu." Ucapku, setelah itu aku mengalihkan tatapaku dari aniki ke luar jendela.

Aku tidak tau maksud 'mu' menampilkan ingatan-ingatan 'itu' padaku. Tapi, aku yakin. 'Kau' pasti mempunyai tujuan lain untuk menunjukkan padaku siapa sebenarnya orang yang selalu mengatakan..

'**Aku pasti akan menemukan mu..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Malam ku.. '**

**T B C**

***Konoha-Tengu* : siluman yang memiliki sayap hitam besar dan hidung panjang. Biasa Konoha-Tengu disebut Yamabushi Tengu. **

**Tapi, untuk fic ini tidak ada hidung panjang, kan jelek jadi kalau para uchiha yang ganteng-genteng ini punya hidung panjang. Bisa-bisa Zuu dikroyok reme-rame oleh fans Uchiha family. Jika mau tau lebih banyak silakan tanya aja mbah Google. Oh ya, ada yang pernah baca komik ' Little Beans in Love' by Sachi Minami ? soalnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik itu dan soal memakai karakter Naruto dkk itu idenya Ruka-chan. **

**Heheh, gimana minna-san? Apa fic buatan Zuu ancur? Zuu hanya bisa berharap kalian suka. Jadi, mau dilanjutkan or berhenti aja?**

**Saran dan kritik akan Zuu terima dengan senang hati.**

**Review please.. *pupy eyes no jutsu lvl.10***


	2. Chapter 2 : Munculnya ingatan baru

**NARUTO****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Mystery-Romance**

**Pairing : Naruto x Sasuke**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, YAOI, OOC, AU, Banyak kesalahan dimana-mana, Alur kecepatan, Bahasa kurang dimengerti dan lain-lain. So, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

"Blabla" : ucapan langsung

'Blabla' : ucapan dalam hati

"**Blabla" **: ucapan dari orang yang belum diketahui/makhluk

'**Blabla' : **ucapan dalam hati - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Note :**

**Hai semuaaa! Perkenalkan nama ku Ruka salam kenal! Kalian bolah kok memanggilku Ruu-chan! Heheh, oh iya! Kalian sudah diberitahu Zuu'kan kalau fic ini penulisnya bergantian? Ruu harap iya. Baiklah, Ruu akan membalas review dari para readers. Karena Ruu dari dulu orangnya suka to the point . Tidak seperti Zuu yang suka ngoceh tidak jelas, upps! *ngelirik Zuu yang sedang kerjain tugas* syukuuur~gak ketahuan. Heheh,, oke, saatnya balasan review.**

**Uzumaki NaruSasu :**

**Arigatou gozaimasu atas pujiannya nee~ ^v^/ . ini udah lanjut kok..^^**

**.**

**Guets ( Aicinta ) :**

**Salam kenal juga nee Ai-chan *boleh Ruu panggil begitu?* arigatou gozaimasu atas pujiannya nee~ ^v^/**

**Heheh, iya waa.. emang Sasuke enaknya dipanggil Sasu-chan.*digampar fans sasuke* Ini dari awal memang NaruSasu kok, tenang saja. Jika 'sesuatu' yang ada di dalam tubuh sasuke itu sudah terjawab kok di chap 1, Cuma belum diketahui apa makhluk tersebut. Nanti pasti terjawab kok, mungkin beberapa chap lagi. Ini'kan masih plorog (pengenalan). Jadi, bersabarlah dan ikuti ceritanya. Ingatan-ingatan itu... masih rahasia, heheh. Tapi, di chap ini ada ingatan baru. Apa Aicinta bisa nebak jalan ingatan itu?:D. OK, nanti Ruu sampaikan pada Zuu agar jangan malas-malas lagi. ^^**

**.**

**HokkyokuNoOokami :**

**Emang sengaja dibuat penasaran kok, arigataou sudah mau menunggu lanjutan chap ini.^^. Pngukangan(?) 'karena gara2' dan sejenisnya_ seperti apa ya Hokkyoku-san ? Ruu tidak mengerti ==? Karena Ruu dan Zuu masih author baru. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan. Arigatou sudah memberitahukan letak kesalahan dalam chap 1.^v^/**

**Oke, kurasa hanya ini yang bisa Ruu jawab. Nee arigtaou gozaimazu atas reviewnya dan Ruu harap chap kali ini memuaskan para reaaders. Happy Reading minna~**

• • **҉ ****ooOoo ****҉ • •**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hn, aku berangkat dulu." Ucapku pada aniki sambil turun dan menutup pintu mobil.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik otoutou." Ucap aniki kemudian menginjak gas dan pergi.

Aku menghendus kesal, aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu diperingatkan berkali-kali! Hha.. sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera masuk ke kelas. Tapi, tunggu dulu.. kemana semua orang? Kenapa mereka belum datang, padahal ini sudah hampir saatnya masuk sekolah. Ke- aah.. aku tau sekarang. Hari ini masuk jam 9 karena ada perbaikan bagunan runtuh di ruang penyimpanan (gudang), yang pastinya ulah para siluman liar. Hmm.. lebih baik ku gunakan waktu ini untuk tidur sebentar di kelas.

'Sreeekk'

segera kulangkahkan kaki ku masuk ke kelas setelah kubuka dengan sedikit kuat *baca: paksa* pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. Kurasa pintunya macet karena sudah berkarat termakan usia. Hn, tapi sekarang itu bukan urusanku. Yang ku inginkan sekarang hanyalah tidur.

Sesampainya aku dimejaku langsung saja aku menggantungkan tasku disamping meja dan ku baringkan kepalaku diatas meja sebagai bantalnya kugunakan tanganku. Tidak butuh lama aku pun tertidur.

**Sasuke's Dream**

**Kriing! Criing! Creek!**

**Terdengar suara rantai dari dalam sebuah Puri( kastil). Semakin kedalam suara rantai itu semakin terdengar juga suara teriakan yang disertai suara derap kaki.**

"**Hosh, hos, hosh. Aku harus segera keluar dari penjara terkutuk ini. hha.. hha.. semoga masih belum terlambat." Ucap seorang perempuan memakai kimono biru laut bercorak bunga sakura hitam dengan obi hitam.**

"**Ceeppaat! Tangkap Tuan Purtri sebelum Tuan Putri berhasil keluar dari puri!" teriak seorang pengawal yang membawa obor disebelah tangannya dan tangan lainnya menunjuk perempuan yang ternyata seorang 'Putri'. **

**Perempuan yang diketahui seorang 'Putri' tersebut mempunyai rambut sepanjang lutut yang dibiarkan tergerai itu berlari sekencang mungkin setelah melihat segerombolan orang yang mengejarnya semakin dekat dengannya. Anehnya orang-orang yang mengejar 'Putri' yang tangan dan kakinya terikat rantai itu mempunyai sayap hitam besar dipunggungnya. Sambil berlari dan sesekali melihat kebelakang, 'Putri' itu lansung meloncat jauh kedepan setelah melihat pintu keluar yang nyatanya diatas bukit dan mendarat dengan sempurna diatas tanah.**

**Setelah pendaratan itu 'putri' itu melihat kekanan dan kekiri kemudian keatas, seketika itu mata 'Putri' tersebut pun terbelangak kaget karena orang-orang yang mengejarnya kini menggunakan sayap mereka intuk terbang cepat kearahnya. Secepat mungkin 'Putri' itu berlari kearah kanan tanpa peduli dengan rantai-rantai yang mengikat dan menghalangi langkanya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah cepat sampai ketempat 'Dia'!.**

"**Itu dia Tuan Putri! Cepat halangi Tuan Putri!" teriak pemimpin pengawal yang memakai armor kesatria dan topeng melesat cepat kearah Tuan 'Putri' yang sudah tidak jauh darinya. **

'**Hosh, hosh, hosh. Ck, sial! Hha.. hha.. sebentar lagi sampai, aku harus cepat sebelum mereka menangkapku. Tunggulah sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi.. kumohon biarkan aku menghentikan pertempuran ini. Kamii-sama, dengarkanlah permohonan diriku yang hina ini..kumohon' batin 'Putri' itu sambil berlari.**

**Setelah sekian lama berlari akhirnya' Putri' itu pun akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuannya. Dimana terdapat segerombolan orang dengan sayap hitam besar memakai armor dan topeng yang menutup wajah mereka serta dengan senjata yang bermacam-macam yang sudah pastinya berbahayauntuk digunakan berhadapan dengan seorang 'Pemuda' yang setengah berdiri menopang tubuhnya dengan pedang besar yang berkilat. Di sekitar 'Pemuda' itu terdapat banyak mayat manusia bersayap yang tergeletak sembarangan dengan darah bersimbah dimana-mana. **

"**Tidak.. Tou-sama hentikaann!" teriak 'Putri' itu langsung setelah melihat Ayahnya berniat memberi komando untuk menyerang 'pemuda' yang tampaknya kelelahan karena sehabis bertempur.**

**Orang yang dipanggil Tou-sama pun menghentikan aksinya dan mengarahkan pandangan pada sang 'Putri' yang telah kabur. **

"**Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?!" bentak Ayah sang 'Putri' setelah melihat 'Purtri'nya mendatangi dirinya dengan nafas terengah-rengah dan melihat kearah sang 'pemuda'.**

"**Tou-sama hentikan, kumohon jangan melakukan yang lebih dari ini.. kumohon" ucap 'Putri' itu lirih dengan tatapan memohon untuk sang Ayah.**

"**Kau berani-beraninya membela Moster penghianat seperti 'dia'?!" tunjuk sang Ayah pada 'pemuda' tersebut dengan ekspresi murka dan nada membentak pada 'putri'nya.**

"**Pengawal! Bawa 'putri' ku kembali ke puri sekarang juga! Dengan paksa jika perlu!" perintaj sang Ayah pada pengawal-pengawal yang memberi hormat layaknya seorang kesatria pada rajanya. *err, kuharap para readers dapat membayangkannya***

"**hai!" jawab semua pengawal dengan kompak.**

**Kemudian para pengawal itu pun menarik rantai yang terikat pada tangan dan kaki sang 'putri' dengan kuat.**

"**Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Tou-sama lepaskan aku! Hentikaan!" dengan sekuat tenaga 'putri' itu memberontak melepaskan diri dari para pengawal yang menyeret'nya'.**

'**Putri' itu terus memberontak sampai akhirnya 'ia' menatap sang 'pemuda' yang berada ditengah area pertempuran. Tiba-tiba tubuh sang 'putri' bergetar. Suara geraman terdengar. 'putri' itu memang sudah tidak memberontak. Tapi, aura yang dipancarkannya membuat para pengawal menghentikan aksi menyeretnya dan terlihat dengan jelas raut wajah yang ketakutan dengan muka pucat basi dan berkeringat dingin karena perubahan yang terjadi pada sang 'putri'.**

**Ditempat sang 'pemuda' terlihat bahwa 'pemuda' itu menggelengkan kepala dan berusahan menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu. Kemudian 'pemuda' itu berusaha bangkit dengan pedang sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Sedikit demi sedikit 'pemuda' itu menatap kearah sang 'putri' yang mulai berubah. 'ia' mengucapkan kata-kata tanpa suara dan menggeleng. Mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada sang 'putri'.**

**Sang 'putri' yang mulai berubah pun menangkap arti kata-kata tanpa suara itu dan langsung menghentikan aksi'nya' dengan mata terbelangak yang mengungkapkan ketidak percayaan terhadap perkataan 'pemuda' tersebut.**

**Melihat sang 'putri menghentikan aksi'nya' para pengawal pun kembali menyeret sang 'putri' kembali ke puri, sekarang mereka melakukanya dengan cara menyeret keudara. *Maksudnya menyeret sambil terbang***

"**Tidak.. lepaskan aku! Aku harus menghentikan pertempuran ini! Aku tidak mau kembali ke puri! (. . . .) ! Jangan! (. . . . )" sang 'putri' semakin memberontak dengan keras sambil berteriak-teriak.**

"**Hiks, ja-jangan.. ja-ngan la-gi, hiks.. a-aku ti-tidak, hiks.. ti-dak mau ke-hilangan la-gi, hiks..." **

**Sang 'putri' pun menagis tersedu-sedu saat melihat sang Ayah memberi komando untuk menyerang sang 'pemuda' dan para manusia bersayap hitam itu pun langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah sang 'pemuda' dengan senjata yang teracung pada sang 'pemuda'.**

**Dia sudah gagal untuk menghentikan pertempuran itu, dan sekarang dia harus menunggu lagi. Menunggu untuk waktu yang SANGAT lama.. sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-aoa lagi. dia sudah pasrah diseret kembali ke puri. Dia tidak sanggup untuk melihat pertempuran ini. dengan berlinang air mata, dia berdoa kepada yang diatas sana untuk menjaga 'pemuda' itu.**

**Sedangkan sang 'pemuda' yang kini sudah berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala dengan tangan yang memegang ganggang pedangnya dengan erat. Yang berarti 'dia'sudah siap untuk bertempur lagi.**

"**maaf..." terdengar suara lirih sang 'pemuda'.**

"**Kurasa kali ini 'kau' harus menunggu lagi.."**

"**Maaf..."**

"**Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku.."**

"**Maaf..."**

"**suatu saat nanti.. ak-"**

**Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingg~**

**Sasuke's Dream end**

Hha...hha...hha..hha...

Mimpi apa itu? Hosh, hosh, hosh,,

Keusap wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Sekarang apalagi yang 'kau' tunjukkan padaku hn? Dan lagi mimpi itu begitu nyata bagiku, seolah aku yang mengalami kejadian itu. Hha... tampaknya kau mulai gila,,

Tap, kurasakan ada seseorang yang menempuk pundakku.

"Hei sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Nara Shikamaru, teman sebelah mejaku. Dia juga seorang siluman yang memihak pada manusia. keluarga Nara adalah klan siluman Rusa. Memiliki tanduk layaknya rusa dan juga keahlian menapulasi bayangan serta kemalasan luar biasa yang diturunkan dari nenek moyangnya(?). Aku mengadahkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Ku lihat raut wajah kecemasannya. Hn, harus kuakui rusa pemalas ini sungguh teman yang perhatian.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku.

"Kau yakin? Kau tampak seperti dikejar hantu. Lihatlah muka puka pucatmu itu. Kau benar-benar mengerikan. Sebaiknya kau ke UKS, buku cacatan dan tugas yang diberikan Asuma-sensei ada di bawah mejaku. Ambil saja dan jangan lupa kembalikan besok. "ucapnya memperingatkan ku.

"Hn," 'ck, lama-lama dengan orang ini menyebalkan juga.' Batin ku. 'Tapi, dialah yang kupercaya saat aku membutuhkan teman curhat' batin ku lagi sambil tersenyum tipis.*WTF? Sasuke curhat?! Oh, oke back to story*

"Hha.. ya sudahlah, dasar merepotkan," kulihat dia berjalan keluar kelas bersama yang lainnya. Ternyata sudah jam istirahat.

Tidak kusangka aku tertidur lama sekali. Hmm.. lebih baik aku segera mencatat ketinggalanku tadi.

**Skip pulang sekolah**

Hari yang melelahkan.. sekarang aku sedang berjalan pulang kerumah. Lebih tepatnya berjalan ke pemberhentian bus/bis. Ck, lebih baik aku segera pulang sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ku inginkan. Aku punya firasat buruk, kuharap firasatku salah. Meski aku sedikit ragu mengatakan itu.

**Sasuke's POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal's POV**

Tampak seseorang berjubah hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya tengah berdiri diatas tiang listrik yang berada tidak jauh dari sasuke.

"**Hmm.. ternyata sudah mulai bangkit yaa~ khu khu khu khu, aku harus cepat melaporkan ini pada Master." **ucap sosok 'itu' kemudia 'dia' menghilang layaknya pasir yang tertiup angin.

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**Nah, bagaimana minna? Apa cerita ini nyambung dengan chap 1? Karena penulisnya bergantian jadi takut ada yang tidak nyambung. Sebenarnya Ruu dan Zuu gak bermaksud buat jadi dua penulis dalam satu fic. Tapi, karena urusan lain jadi terpaksa deh. Yah,, misalnya si Zuu yang malas menulis. Dia yang nyarankan buat jadi dua penulis. Awalnya Ruu nolak tapi, akhirnya Ruu terima karena Ruu ketagihan. Heheh XD.**

**Semoga para readers suka dengan chap 2 ini.^^**

**Saran dan kritik sangat Ruu&Zuu butuhkan,**

**Review please.. Q/,\Q**

**Tapi, kalau gak juga gak apa-apa. Asalkan para readers terhibur dengan fic buatan Zuu&Ruu kami sudah bahagia sekali. Arigatou sudah mampir baca! (_ _) *bungkung* :D Hehehhe **

**^o^/ Jaa nee~**


	3. Chapter 3

**NAUTO by Masashi Khisimoto**

**Genre : Mystery – Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Naruto X Sasuke**

**Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, Abal, Banyak kesalahan dimana-mana, Kata-kata kurang dimengerti, Alur kecepatan, Dan lai-lain. So, Don't Like? Don't Read! Jika ada Yang kurang suka dengan Pairing diatas silakan pincit tombol back. Tapi, setidaknya bacalah terlebih dahulu.. *dilempar sepatu sama readers***

**Note : **

**Hai minna~ , bertemu lagi dengan Kazu! Alias Zuu! Hehehe. Oh, ya Zuu Cuma mau bilang kalau masa prolog ini berlanjut mungkin hmm.. sampai 5/6 chap kalau ada. Tapi, Zuu dan Ruu-chan akan usahakan lebih cepat masuk ke cerita yang sesungguhnya. Yah, awal-awalnya'kan masih penuh misteri dan masih banyak orang-orang yang belum diketahui. Jadi, setiap chap yang Z&R publish akan mengungkap sedikit demi sedikit misteri yang muncul dari chap yang sebelumnya. Nah, bagi para readers yang dapat menebak sedikit jalan cerita kedepan akan Z&R beri sedikit bocoran tentang lanjutan chap dan menjawab satu pertanyaan khusus untuk para readers yang bisa menebaknya. bisa langsung di PM atau di review. Kalau tidak mau tebakannya dicopy bisa langsung saja di email 'Kazurumeriama ' misalnya kalau readers punya email. Selamat mencoba, Z&R akan menunggu dengan setia. Arigatou gozaimasu^^/**

**Balasan review :**

**B-Rabbit Ai :**

**Arigato atas pujiannya! Hehhe, hmm... bener gak yaa ? akan segera terungkap kok, tenang saja ne Rabbit-san, beberapa chap lagi jawabannya akan muncul. Kalau Uchiha siluman maka Namikaze adalah . . . . rahasia! Bersabarlah nee, dan ikuti ceritanya. Arigatao sekali lagi sudah mereview.^o^/**

**.**

**Guest ( Ai cinta ) :**

**Tidak bosan kok, malah senang! Hmm,, kalau renkarnasi itu.. bisa jadi, tapi belum pasti. Karna itu jalan ceritanya Ruu-chan, jadi Zuu harus tanya dulu. Tapi, kalau Ai-san yakin dengan tebakannya, Ai-san bisa tanya ke Ruu-chan di review chap ini. Gomen nee.. , dan kapan sasu ketemu naru.. mungkin masih lama. Atau sebentar lagi XD. Hehe, kuti saja nee ceritanya! Arigatou sudah mereview.^o^/**

**.**

**Chibi sayoe :**

**Hehe, ya itu benar! Ayo semangat! Berkat dukungan Chibi-san Zuu dan Ruu-chan jadi semangat! Arigatou gozaimasu! (_ _) *bungkuk* heheh**

**.**

**Yosh! Zuu jadi semangat buat nulis lanjutannya fic ini. berkat dukungan dan perhatiannya para readers kemalasan Zuu jadi berkurang. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak karna sudah mereview chap ini. Zuu jadi ngangis bahagia TT^TT.. oke, sudah cukup cuap-cuap..**

**Happy reading minna~**

**~ ~ ~ # # # * * * # # # ~ ~ ~**

**Normal's POV**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut emo berjalan dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, pemuda iru terus memacu kakinya agar berjalan dengan cepat tanpa terlihat seperti sedang berlari. Tidak jauh dari pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tampak beberapa mata berwarna kuning menyala sedang mengintai Sasuke. Dari balik bayang-bayang gedung yang menjulang tinggi orang-orang 'itu' melompat dan melesat dengan cepat dari satu gedung ke gedung lainya tidak lupa melepas pandangan 'mereka' dari sang target .

Syuuuth, shyuuuth, syuuuuht

Tap, tap, tap

Orang-orang yang tadinya hanya mengerjar dibalik bayang-banyang kini melompat dan mendarat di depan sang target a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan wajah yang kaget, sasuke segera mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menyerang ketiga 'orang' yang dihadapannya. Dia dapat merasakan bahwa levelnya berada dibawah ketiga 'orang' itu.

'Ck, sekarang firasatku benar-benar terjadi. Aku menyesal telah menolak ajakan rusa pemalas itu untuk pulang bersama memakai mobil,' batin sasuke.

Seorang pemuda tinggi yang berada di sebelah kiri dengan kulit kuning lansat memakai baju berlengan panjang hitam dan celana hitam dengan robekan dilutut, paha dan betis serta sebuah pedang yang bertengger manis dipunggungnya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut lurus sebahu dan poni yang menutupi matanya berwarna coklat muda*seperti model rambut Nagato* itu kemudian melipat kedua tangannya setelah mendarat dengan mulus. Menatap dengan malas kearah sasuke dengan mata kuning menyalanya, Ia kemudian memberi isyarat kepada seorang wanita yang berada disampingnya untuk berbicara. Orang yang berada disampingnya memutar matanya malas sebagai jawabanya kemudian wanita itu menatap tajam kearah sasuke.

Wanita dengan paras cantik mempunyai lekuk tubuh indah dengan rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna hijau tua dan memakai baju ketat tak berlengan berwarna hitam itu menyeringai lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi'nya' yang tajam. Dia kemudian maju selangkah dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"heh, ternyata orang yang disebut oleh master adalah bocah ingusan ini. Ku fikir orang yang diingin oleh master adalah seorang siluman yang kuat dan gagah. Tapi, sungguh mengecewakan." Ucap wanita itu. tapi, sesaat kemudian wanita itu menjilat bibirnya sensual. "hmm, tapi tidak buruk juga. Kau memiliki kulit putih dan wajah yang tampan. Kurasa kau memanglah 'Dia'." Lanjut wanita bermata kuning kehijauan menyala itu.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" ucap sasuke dengan tatapan tak kalah tajamnya dengan wanita itu.

"Heh, kau tak perlu tau bocah. Yang perlu kau ketahui hanyalah ikut bersama kami. Dengan begitu kami tidak perlu memakai kekerasan untuk merusak mainan kesayangan master kami. Fufufu"

"hn, seperti aku mau saja pergi bersama makhluk aneh sperti kalian." Ucap sasuke dengan nada monoton serta wajah datar.

"Kau! Kurang ajar! Kaito! Zuto! Habisi dia! Aku tidak peduli jika mainan kesayangan master rusak. Dia harus diberi pelajaran karna sudah menjelekkan bangsa kita! Bangsa manusia Serigala Bayangan!" teriak wanita itu dengan wajah merah padam karena marah dan kesal menunjuk sasuke dengan geramnya.

"Tidak dengan ku." ucap pemuda yang disebelah kanan sang wanita dengan santainya.

"Diamlah kau Zuto! Cepat habisi bocah ingusan itu!" wanita itu membentak dan memberikan tatapan mautnya kearah pemuda yang memakai jaket hitam yang menutupi wajahnya dan hanya menyisakan mulutnya yang tidak tertutupi oleh tudungnya serta celana panjang hitam dengan kedua pedang yang berada disamping tubuh sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Zuto.

"Yare-yare kau memang tidak sabaran Yume." Ucap pemuda bertudung a.k.a Zuto sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menyerang.

"Zuto benar. Kau memang berisik Yume, tidak bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Kau membuat telingaku sakit. Kau tau itu?" kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat muda bernama Kaito sambil mengorek teliganya dengan tangannya dan menatap kearah wanita yang bernama Yume itu.

"grrr, kalian cepat sana kerjakan tugas kalian! Dasar orang pemalas!" bentak Yume dengan tangan yang menunjuk kedua partnernya bergantian.

Sedangkan tokoh utama kita Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang bersweetdrop ria karena aksi ketiga musuhnya yang . . .

'Sungguh kekanak-kanakkan' batin sasuke dengan keringat jatuh dibelakang kepalanya.

"He-hei, aku tidak pemalas! Kaito saja yang pemalas. Aku ini adalah orang yang paling disiplin dan yang paling rajin dimarkas utama !." ucap Zuto dengan sedikit membentak bertanda dia tidak terima dikatai pemalas oleh wanita yang lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun itu.

"Apa? Rajin? Disiplin? Hahahaha... oh ya? Lalu siapa coba yang selalu telat saat ada pertemuan penting dan saat dibutuhkan oleh yang lainnya hah?! Bahkan dia sampai dijuluki si orang aneh tukang telat sejagat raya!"ucap Yume tidak mau kalah berdebat dengan Zuto.

"a-ap-apa, he-hei! Biarpun aku ini telat tapi aku selalu tepati janjiku untuk datang kan?! Dan bagaimana dengan dirimu? Dan kau! Si wanita tsundere maniak pakaian ketat beserta seorang pedophil ! Kerjaannya hanya menggoda pria-pria muda, apa itu pantas disebut sebagai Siluman cantik berhati malaikat? Cih, hanya senyum saja yang bak seorang malaikat , tapi tidak tuh dengan hatinya =3=." Cibir Zuto sambil mengalihkan pandangnya kesamping dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Hilang sudah aksi penyerangannya.

*Hha... benear-benar kekanak-kanakkan. Author saja sampai geleng-geleng kepala menulisnya. YuZuKa : siapa coba yang buat cerita ini?! O-oh, oke back to story*

"ka-kau! Grrrr,, ak-"

"he-hei, kalian hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Kalian sudah membuat target kita bosan menunggu kalian." Ucapan Kira terpotong oleh perktaan Kaito yang sedari tadi terlupakan oleh kedua partnernya itu. 'Sungguh ketraluan. Badan sebesar ini masih terlupakan oleh mereka. Memang takdir itu aneh.' Batin Kaito miris.

Dan si duo YumeZuto itu pun menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan permusuhan mereka kearah sang target yang sebenarnya harus segera dibawa ke markas itu dan seketika keringat jatuh dari kepala mereka. Tentu saja langsung bersweetdrop, lihatlah sang tokoh utama kita yang sekarang diincar-incar malah sibuk mermain game di i-phonenya dan sesekali berteriak 'ayo maju!' , 'Kalahkan mereka!' , 'Ah! Aku kehilangan point.' Entah game apa yang dimainkannya sampai-sampai dia lupa bahwa nyawanya sekarang sedang terancam. * author jadi ragu, ne sasu ini pinter or bodoh sih.. orang ada kesempatan malah kabur, ini malah main game. Ckckckck,*

"hn? Sudah selesai bertengkarnya? Apa masih mau lanjut acara serang-serangannya?" tanya sasuke sambil menyimpan i-phonenya kedalam saku celananya.

"grr, tentu saja bocah! Akan ku kuliti tubuhmu, kemudian akan ku koyak-koyak tubuhmu hinggah tak berbentuk lalu kuberi makan kepada hewan peliharaan master dan kulitmu akan kujadikan boneka sasaran latihanku!" kata Yume sambil menampikan wajah bak physhkomat dengan aura mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Weew, itu menjijikan." Kata Zuto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Diam kau!" bentak Yume dengan mata mendelik kearah Zuto

"Serang dia!" perintah Yume kepada kedua partnernya.

Zuto dan kaito pun berlari kearah sasuke dengan pedang masing-masing yang berada ditangan mereka.

Sasuke yang merasa terancam pun mengeluarkan aliran Cahkranya yang berwarna ungu gelap segera menyelimuti kedua tangannya dan membentuk sebuah pedang panjang dengan Chakra yang berkobar-kobar layaknya api yang membakar sebuah pedang. Matanya yang berwarna hitam arang itu berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar-putar pelan dikedua matanya.

Dia pun segera menangkis ayunan pedangnya Kaito dan segera menunduk melihat Zuto mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas lehernya. Kemudian sasuke menendang perut Kaito hingga Kaito terlempar sejauh 5 meter kebelakang dan menabrak sebuah tembok hingga roboh serta mengayunkan tangan kirinya untuk menebas Zuto yang berada di belakangnya. Tapi, dengan mudah Zuto menghindar dan bersalto tiga kali. Kemudian dia kembali mengayukan pedangnya kearah sasuke dan pertarungan itu terus berlanjut hingga...

.

.

.

.

.

Bruuk! Buuuum!

Yume, wanita yang sejak tadi menonton datang dari langit *maksudnya lompat menuju SasuZuto* dengan tangan meninju kearah tengah-tengah pertarungan membuat tanah disekitarnya retak besar. Lansung saja sasuke dan zuto melompat kebelakang untuk menghindair pukulan maut itu.

"Heh, jangan lupakan aku disini." Ucap Yume dengan seringainya.

Yume langsung berlari kearah sasuke dengan tangan terkepal siap memukul sasuke. Sasuke menghindar dengan mudah dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya segera menebas perut kira, tapi sayangnya kira bersalto dan berhasil menendang rahang sasuke hingga sasuke terlempar kebelakang.

Sasuke yang masih terlempar berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlempar jauh dengan kakinya yang terseret di aspal. Setelah berhasil menghentikan tubuhnya yang terlempar sasuke kemudian melompat keudara. Mata merah bertomoenya berputar kencang dan terlihat dipunggungnya tampak dua pasang kerangka sayap yang keluar dari punggungya hingga merobek seragam sekolahnya. Kerangka sayap tadi langsung terselimuti oleh kulit dan ditumbuhi oleh bulu-bulu sayap hitam besar. Sayap hitam besarnya mengepak dengan kuat hingga menghasilkan angin kencang bebentuk tebesan pedang kearah Yume yang berada dibawahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Tempat Zuto**

Pemuda bertudung itu hanya menonton pertarungan rekannya melawan sasuke tanpa berniat bergabung untuk bertarung. Zuto, nama pemuda itu hanya berdiri sedikit membungkuk dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya dan menonggak keatas melihat kearah sasuke.

'hmm.. sayap ya.. sungguh indah. Uchiha sasuke, kau benar-benar percis seperti 'Dia'. Sayang sekali kau harus berakhir ditangan 'orang' busuk itu. Hm.. tapi, mungkin aku bisa merubah takdirmu, jika kau masih memegang benda peninggalan 'Dia'. Dengan begitu kau tidak harus bernasip sama seperti diriku...' Batin Zuto lirih.

Kemudian zuto mengalihkan pandangannya kerah satu rekannya lagi yang tidak lain adalah kaito. Sejak tadi dia tidak melihatnya bergabung bersama yume untuk menyerang sasuke. Dia mencari keberadaan temannya, menoleh kesana kemari dan akhirnya menemukan temannya yang sedang duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki menyilang sambil makan pocron(?).

Zuto langsung sweetdrop melihat kelakuan rekannya ini. Dan sweetdropnya semakin bertambah setelah dia menghampiri rekannya yang melihat kearah zuto dengan tatapan bertanya serta tangan yang menyodorkan pocron kepada zuto dan dijawab gelengan oleh zuto.

"kau sedang apa Kaito?" tanya zuto pada rekannya yang sedang sibuk melahap pocron dan melihat pertarungan yume vs sasuke itu.

"hm? Menonton, apa lagi?" jawab kaito santai.

"kenapa kau tidak membatu yume? Malah menonton disini sambil memakan pocron dan hei, dapat dari mana pocron itu? setahuku disini tidak ada yang menjual pocron apalagi supermarket yang buka." Tanya zuto lagi sambil duduk disebelah kaito.

"aku membawanya dari markas." Ucap kaitu membalas pertanyaan zuto dengan nada malasnya.

"Hah?" zuto segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah kaito dengan wajah cengonya.*padahal memakai tudung. Kok tau ya? Zuto: 'kan elu yang nulis, baka!*

"lagipula aku sudah tau kalau pada akhirnya si wanita berisik itu akan menyerang pemuda itu sendirian."

"lalu kau segaja membawanya? kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja membawa Onigiri huh?"

"aku malas membawanya, juga merepotkan. Kalau aku membawa pun itu bukan aku yang makan, pada akhirnya kau yang memakan semuanya,"

"hehehehe, oh ayolah.. kau tidak tau aku saja." Ucap zuto dengan sikunya menyenggol tangan bahu kaito.

"hmm, tidak. Kalau mau nih, pocron makan saja. Lalu kau sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak ikut bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya kaito sambil melirik kearah zuto.

"hhaa... aku hanya malas. Lagipula yang ada aku yang akan ditendang ole si nenek sihir itu karena menghalanginya." Jawab zuto.

"hmm, kau benar. Hei mau pocron?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Tempat Pertarungan SasuYume**

Booom!

Suara ledakan dari jutsu sasuke yang beradu dengan jutsu yume.

Terlihat sasuke kembali membuat sebuah jutsu dengan mengumpulkan Chakra ungu gelapnya dikedua telapak tangannya siap untuk menembakkannya kearah yume.

Yume yang merasa terancam segera mengeluarkan Chakra hitam dan membentuk sebuah kubah berbentuk bulat untuk melindungi dirinya.

Melihat serangannya tertahan oleh kubahnya yume, sasuke segera menyiapkan pertahannya setelah melihat wujud yume yang juga mulai berubah.

Kuku tangan yang memanjang dan tangan yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu hitam serta telinga yang telah berubah seperti telinga srigala. Yume segera melompat dengan tinggi dan mengayunkan tangannya untuk mencakar sasuke dari jarak jauh hingga membentuk serangan cakaran yang mematikan.

Sasuke langsung menyilangkan kedua sayap hitamnya untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan yume.

Tanpa disadari sasuke, yume yang melihat sasuke membuat pertahanan untuk melindungi dirinya segera menghilang dengan meninggalkan asap hitam kemudian muncul dibelakang sasuke dengan tangan terkepal siap menghantam wajah sasuke.

"Halo sayang." Ucap yume dengan senyuman manis.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara yume dibelakang tubuhnya segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menyerang dengan pedangnya. Tapi, sayang pukulan yume lebih dulu mengenai pipi kananya hingga ia terlempar jauh jatuh ke tanah membuat lubang sedalam tiga puluh centimeter.

Debu berterbangan disekitar tempat sasuke jatuh. tapi, tidak beberapa lama kemudian sasuke segera bangkit dan terbang melesat kearah yume yang masih perlahan-lahan terjun kebawah itu.

'Cih, dia begitu cepat dan tenaganya juga sungguh kuat. Apa aku harus memasuki mode kedua ku?' batin sasuke sambil mengelap darah yang keluar disudut bibirnya. Sasuke terus terbang kearah yume sambil berpikir menyusun rencana bagaimana mengalahkan siluman perempuan srigala itu.

'Tapi, jika aku menggunakanya bisa-bisa aku hilang kendali dan makhluk 'itu' akan menguasai tubuhku. Tidak, aku tidak akan menggunakan itu. Tapi bukan salahnya'kan mencoba menggunakannya sedikit dengan waktu yang terbatas? Hn, kuharap kaa-san masih mau memasakkan aku sup tomat jika kaa-san tau akan hal ini.' batin sasuke lagi.

Tapi aksinya terhenti saat ia melihat wanita srigala itu sudah menghilang dan muncul di bawah bersama kedua rekannya beserta seekor ular putih besar.

**Flasback**

Setelah berhasil memukul sasuke, yume segera menyiapkan jutsunya untuk menyerang sasuke lagi. Tapi, niatnya terhenti ketika melihat kempulan asap besar didekat kedua rekannya. Dia pun segera bersunshin ketempat kedua rekannya berada bersama seekor ular putih yang ia ketahui adalah hewan milik masternya.

Syuuuth,

"Ada apa kau kemari Maru?" tanya yume kepada ular putih yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari manusia itu yang bernama maru setelah ia sampai dihadapan kedua rekannya.

"Sssssssth... tuanku menyuruh kalian... sssssssth... kembali kemarkas secepatnya... ssssssth..." Jawab ular putih itu a.k.a Maru.

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan misinya?" sekarang kaito yang bertanya.

"Ssssssssth... misi ini ditunda, sssssssth... ada misi yang jauh lebih penting dari ini... ssssssth..." ucap Maru seraya menolehkan kepalanya melihat kerah kaito.

"Misi apa itu?" tanya kaito lagi.

"Lebih baik... sssssssth... kalian sendiri yang menanyakannya... ssssssssth.. pada tuanku... ssssssth.. aku pergi dulu.. ssssssth.." setelah mengatakan itu maru, ular putih itu segera pergi dengan kempulan asap putih. Meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

"jadi?" zuto yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara akhirnya bertanya kepada kedua rekannya.

"tunggu apa lagi kita pergi." Ucap kaito yang segera disetujui oleh yume dengan anggukkan kepala.

**Flasback End**

Sasuke membalikkan badanya dan menatap penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh ketiga musuhnya setelah kepergian seekor ular putih besar itu.

Karena tidak ada reaksi, sasuke segera turun dan mendarat dengan mulus tanpa melepaskan kewaspadaannya.

"Heh, kurasa sampai disini dulu bocah. Lain kali aku pasti akan menghabisimu. Lihat saja nanti." Setelah mengatakan itu wanita berbaju ketat itu beserta kedua rekannya menghilang dengan caranya masing-masing. Kaito dan yume menghilang dengan kempulan asap hitam dan zuto yang menghilang dengan meleburkan tubuhnya menjadi debu yang hilang ditiup angin.

Sasuke yang merasa musuhnya sudah pergi segera ia menghilankan sayapnya. Bulu-bulu sayap hitam berterbangan dan saat akan mencapai tanah bulu-bulu itu melebur menjadi pecahan-pecahan butiran berwarna biru yang melayang kelangit.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat kejadian pertarungan yang terjadi beberap saat yang lalu sasuke segera berjalan kearah tasnya yang tergeletak dipinggir jalan dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang tertunda dengan sedikit berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegang dadanya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat cakaran wanita srigala itu.

'Ck, entah apa yang harus kukatan pada kaa-san dan tou-san jika mereka melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini. Benar-benar hri yang menyebalkan." Batin sasuke seraya meringis karena pipinya yang membiru.

.

.

.

.

**Other Place**

Ssssssstth...

Seekor ular putih merayap ditanah menuju sebuah singgahsana yang tertutupi oleh bayang gelap yang sama sekali tidak terlihat. Bersamaan dengan datangnya ular itu muncullah ketiga orang yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh sang master.

"""Kami siap menjalankan perintah, master."""jawab ketiga orang itu serempak. Mereka adalah Kaito, Yume, dan Zuto. Dengan sebelah kaki yang yang ditekuk dan satunya lagi menopang tubuh dan kepala yang merunduk mereka memberi salam kepada masternya.

Didalam sebuag ruangan yang gelap ditemani beberapa lilin tampak sepasang mata ular kuning menyala dalam kegelapan disebuah singgahsana.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Sebuah suara serak berat terdengar dibalik kegelapan yang menyelimuti singgahsana itu.

"hmm.. kenapa kalian lama sekali membawa Uchiha bungsu itu hmm?" tanya sang master dengan suara yang mengerikan yang dapat membuat orang merinding mendengarnya. Tapi tidak dengan ketiga orang ini.

"Bocah Uchiha itu tidak bisa diremehkan master. Dia ternyata cukup kuat. Mungkin saja itu dari 'mahkluk' yang berada didalam tubuhnya sudah mulai bangkit. Apa yang harus kita lakukan jika 'mahkluk' itu benar-benar bangkit master? Apa kita harus membunuhnya? Atau kita harus menyegelnya kembali?" ucap Yume sambil bertanya kepada sang master.

"fufufu, tidak sama sekali. Kita akan menggunkannya untuk memusnahkan para manusia beserta siluman-siluman penghianat itu. Dan juga dia akan sangat berguna sebagai alat perang jika dia berhasil kita dapatkan." Jawab sang master pemilik mata ular menyala itu.

"Yume dan kaito."panggil sang master.

""Ha'i, master"" jawab yume dan kaito serentak.

"kalian pergilah ke utara dan selidiki pergerakan 'mereka'. Jangan sampai ketahuan. Jika terjadi sesuatu gunakan segel 'itu'. kalian mengerti?"

"" Ha'i, akan kami laksanakan master.""

Setelah mengatakan itu yume dan kaito menghilang dengan sunshin mereka masing-masing. Meninggalkan zuto yang siap menerima misi selanjutnya.

"Dan kau zuto. Kemarilah.."

Dengan sedikit enggan zuto beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah tempat dimana sang master duduk disinggahsananya.

Berjalan dalam diam, zuto menaikkan kewaspadaannya. Setelah sampai dihadapan sang master yang berjarak dua langkah itu dia berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala.

Tiba-tiba zuto merasakan sebuah tangan yang dingin yang menyentuh dagunya dan menariknya mendekat serta menonggak untuk melihat mata ular sang master yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dihadapnnya. Tingginya hanya sebatas bahu sang master yang memiliki kulit pucat dan rambut hitam panjangnya berserta matanya yang menyala menyeramkan.

"Khu khu khu khu, kau memang selalu menutupi wajahmu zuto-kun.. tapi, kau tidak bisa menutupi eksperimu dari ku zuto-kun." Ucap sang master sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah zuto dan menyisakan jarak lima centimeter diantara mereka berdua.

"u-uh." Renguh zuto merasakan sakit di rahang bawahnya.

"Kau adalah mainan kesayanganku setelah Uchiha bungsu itu zuto-kun.. dengan tubuh beserta semua yang ada padamu adalah milik ku.. ingat zuto-kun, kau tidak bisa lari dari ku.. kau adalah eksperiment berharga ku.. jika kau berani lari dariku.. maka kau tau apa konsekuensinya zuto-kun.." bisik pria ular yang dipanggil master itu ditelinga zuto.

"Pergilah.. dan awasi Uchiha bungsu itu untuk ku zuto-kun.. jangan kecewakan harapanku padamu zuto-kun.." setelah mengatakan itu sang master menjilat pipi zuto pelan serta melepaskan tangannya yang memegang rahang bawah zuto dan mundur kebelakang kembali duduk disinggahsana gelapnya.

"Ha'i, Orochimaru-sama" ucap zuto kemudian melebur menjadi debu ditiup angin.

"fufufufu, kau memang percobaanku yang sempurna zuto-kun.. tapi, sayang kau adalah manusia gagal yang bermimpi menjadi siluman sejati.. khu khu khu khu khu... sungguh ironis.. kau memang seorang manusia misterius yang menyimpan sejuta misteri didunia ini **NAZUTO-kun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**A're? **

**Zuu gak salah tulis kok.. suer =,=y ... heheh, gimana ? makin penasaran'kan? Hehehe, disini makin banyak misterinya. Apalagi dengan kata 'mereka'. Siapa 'mereka'? , siapa 'Dia' ? dan siapa 'Zuto'? Hahahah *digampar readers* ada yang ngerasa gak kalau dichap ini ada pemeran kedua selain sasuke si pemeran utama? Zuu juga baru nyadar. Padahal hanya asal ketik. Wakakak ^w^. Soal ingatan sasuke di chap dua itu sebenarnya kepunyaan 'makhluk' yang ditubuh sasuke. Sasuke Cuma inang. Jadi bukan punya sasuke. Dan 'pemuda' di ingatan sasu juga tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masa lalu sasuke. Zuu baru tau itu dari Ruu-chan yang baru sms Zuu tadi. Buat Rabbit-san dan Ai-san gomen nee tidak mencantumkan jawabanya di balasan review diatas. Karena Zuu juga baru tau dan tidak sempat ngenambahain jawaban ini diatas. Gomen nee sekali lagi. **

**Nah, RnR ?**

**Q/,\Q Review pleaseeee..! *Pupy eyes no jutsu lvl.10***

**^0^/ jaa nee~ **

**Sampai ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Identitas Asli Nazuto

Chapter 4 : Identitas Asli NAZUTO

**Naruto : Who Are You ?**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO By Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Naruto x Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**YAOI, BoyxBoy, AU, OOC, Typo berterbangan, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Mytery-Romance**

**oOo**

**A/N : Akhirnya bisa Publish juga fict ini. Sebenarnya saat ini rumah Ruu&Zuu sedang di renovasi, jadi Wi-fi'nya dimati'in dan R&Z harus bantu-bantu. Gomen nee T^T. Tapi, lain kali Ruu gak lama-lama lagi. Padahal prinsip R&Z adalah setiap fic akan dipublish 5 hari sekali. Tapi, jadi lama. Hiks~ Ruu harap chap kali ini memuaskan para readers. Gomen nee sekali lagi. Q/,\Q**

**Oke saatnya balas review dari readers! **

AyaKira SanOMaru :

Heheh, gomen nee Aya-san karna ada orang baru yang *plak* Hehe bentar lagi kok, mungkin chap berikutnya ato chap berikutnya lagi naru bakalan muncul. Ikuti terus ceritanya! Maka akan terbongkarlah misteri fic ini. Heheh, arigatou nee sudah mereview, jangan lupa review lagi yaa! ^0^/

.

Kucabara Aoi :

Salam kenal juga Ku-san! fict ini YAOI kok,, tenang saja nee~ hehe. Arigatou gozaimasu atas pujiannya nee, ini sudah lanjut kok.. Wah, benar ya kalau fict buatan Ruu banyak Typo? Kalau begitu Ruu harus banyak belajar lagi! Arigatou nee sudah memberitahukan letak kesalahan Ruu!^^. Yosh! Ruu & Zuu akan terus bersemangat! Arigatou sekali lagi sudah mereview! Jangan lupa review lagi yaa!^0^/

.

AiCinta :

Hmm, Zuto itu Naru ya? Hampir benar! Sedikit lagi tebakan Ai-chan benar! Ayo tebak lagi! kalau benar Ruu & Zuu akan menjawab satu pertanyaan khusus sekaligus bocoran chap selanjutnya! Ini juga berlaku buat para readers yang lainnya!

Hahaha, Ai-chan,, Zuu itu laki-laki loh,, wakaka.. lihat saja Zuu sudah pundung dipojokan sambil nangis ala anime XD. Arigatou nee sudah mereview! Jangan lupa review lagi yaa Ai-chan!^0^/

**Yosh! Semoga chap kali ini bisa mengurangi kepenasaran readers! \****^҉^/**

**Happy Reading Minna~**

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

**Normal POV**

Di sebuah menara tertinggi di Kota Tokyo terdapat sesosok manusia dengan jaket hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Dia adalah Nazuto atau biasanya dipanggil Zuto.

Duduk di atas puncak Tower dengan kaki kiri yang terayun jatuh dan kaki kanan yang menopang tangan kanannya zuto menatap kearah langit malam yang 'tak berbintang.

"Hhha.. Andai saja waktu itu dapat terulang kembali, aku ingin sekali menolak ajakan pria ular busuk itu. Tapi, sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Bagaimana bisa aku terbebas dari jeratannya jika kutukan ini ini saja tidak bisa kupatahkan. Hha.. andai saja." Ucap zuto menyandarkan kepalanya di tiang besi puncak tower.

**Flasback**

_Di tengah hujan yang deras, terlihat seorang anak kecil berusia 10 tahun tampak berlari menerobos hujan. Dibelakang anak tersebut tampak ada segerombolan warga yang membawa anjing pemburu yang ganas. Dimata anjing-anjing pemburu itu terlihat dengan jelas bahwa mereka ingin sekali menerkam anak kecil yang tidak jauh di depan mereka itu._

"_Tangkap anak kecil itu! Jangan biarkan dia lolos! Seekor siluman tak sepantasnya hidup! Bunuh anak itu!" teriak salah satu warga yang membawa sebuah kanata menunjuk kearah anak kecil didepannya._

"_Yaa! Bunuh anak ituuu!" semua warga berteriak sambil mengangkat senjata mereka masing-masing. Tanpa peduli dengan hujan yang turun dengan derasnya._

_Anak kecil itu berbelok kearah kiri menerobos padang rumput yang tumbuh dengan tingginya hingga mencapai 2 meter. Ia terus berlari dengan kencangnya setelah tau bahwa para warga itu melepas anjing-anjing pemburu mereka untuk mengejarnya. Ia menerobos rumput-rumput tinggi yang kasar hingga menyebabkan bajunya sobek dan luka-luka sayatan yang mengeluarkan darah merah kehitaman disekujur tubuhnya._

'_hah, hah, hah, mereka semakin dekat. Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Kamii-sama tolong aku!' batin anak itu yang terus memacu kaki-kakinya agar berlari dengan kuat. Tiba-tiba anak itu berhenti secara mendadak ketika ia berhasil keluar dari rerumputan tinggi itu. Rupanya di depan anak tersebut terdapat sebuah jurang yangsangat dalam dengan batu-batu yang curam dan tajam di bawah sana._

'_Gawat! Tidak ada jalan keluar!' anak itu memandang kebawah jurang itu dengan wajah pucat pasi. Sudah dipastikan bahwa anak itu sudah panik karena di belakangnya ada segerombolan anjing-anjing buas yang siap mencabik-cabiknya beserta warga yang membawa senjata berbahaya. Apalagi di depannya ada jurang. _

'_Tamatlah riwayat ku,' anak itu membatin dengan miris. Mengingat hidupnya yang penuh dengan caci maki, hinaan, tendangan, pukulan, dan macam-macam perlakuan yang ia terima setiap harinya._

'_Kenapa Kamii-sama sangat kejam terhadapku? Hidup menjadi setengah siluman yang dikejar-kejar oleh penduduk. Hidup tanpa tau siapa kedua orang tua ku. Hidup tanpa memiliki teman. Hidup tanpa memiliki keluarga. Hidup tanpa tau siapa sebenarnya aku ini. Kenapa aku dilahirkan jika pada akhirnya aku akan semenderita ini?! kenapa aku tidak mati saja?! Kenapa kau tidak mencabut nyawaku saja Kamii-sama?! Kenapa hidupku seperti ini?! kenapaaa?!' Anak itu menagis dalam diam. Membiarkan air mata yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapa pun bercampur dengan derasnya hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya._

_Guuk! Guuk! Guuk! _

_Suara anjing-anjing pemuru itu semakin mendekat. Mempercepat larinya agar mencapai target mereka yang sudah diujung jurang. Berdiam diri tanpa adanya perlawanan._

_Pasrah_

_Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh anak kecil yang berusia 10 tahun itu._

'_Kurasa, mungkin sudah waktunya bagiku untuk pergi. Meninggalkan dan menghapus semua penderitaan yang kualami ini. Semoga saja disaat aku membuka mata. Kehidupanku akan berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi.' Setelah anak itu membatin. Ia pun menutup matanya dan perlahan-lahan menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Tempat dimana jurang itu berada._

'_Semoga saja..'_

_Syuuuung~_

_Guuk! Guuk! Guuuk!_

_Suara anjing-anjing itu perlahan-lahan mengecil._

_Tubuh anak itu semakin cepat meluncur ke bawah jurang yang sangat dalam itu._

_Guuk! Guuuk! Guuk!_

_Semakin kecil, dan semakin kecil._

_Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, anak kecil itu membuka matanya sedikit._

'_Hmm, jadi begini ya rasanya menuju kematian. Aku merasa tubuhku ringan tanpa beban. Aku tidak lagi mendengar hinaan, caci maki, serta teriakan. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan tidak lagi terasa. Jika aku tau rasanya seperti ini. kenapa dari dulu tidak kulakukan? Hha..mungkin sekarang tidak perlu kupikirkan lagi. Lebih baik sekarang aku menikmati tidur panjang ku.._

_Menunggu kehidupan baru yang akan menjemputku.._

_Menunggu akan dunia baru.._

_Menunggu sambutan hangat dari orang-orang yang menerimaku.._

_Menunggu nama ku panggil.._

_Dan merasakan kasih sayang dari yang namanya.._

_Keluarga..'_

_Menutup matanya kembali anak itu kemudian menampilkan senyumannya yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya untuk dunia.._

_Bruuuk!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**(Wakaka, bercanda! *dilempar sepatu rame-rame sama readers* o-oke, back to story!)**

_**Another Place**_

"_Bagaimana dengan hasilnya Kabuto? Apa ramuan itu berkerja dengan baik?" Tanya seseorang pada asistennya yang bernama lengkap Yakushi Kabuton di sebuah laboratrium bawah tanah yang dipenuhi oleh bermacam-macam tabung yang di isi oleh ular raksasa yang bermacam-macam jenis juga makhluk-makhluk berbentuk aneh._

"_Sepertinya berhasil. Hanya menunggu waktunya tiba hingga anak ini sadarkan diri Orochimaru-sama. Kemungkinan ramuan ini berhasil 50%, jika menurut perkiraan ku. Tapi, kita tau hasil akhirnya jika anak ini belum sadarkan diri. Tergantung dengan reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh anak ini. Apakah ia menolaknya atau menerimanya. Dan lagi kondisinya yang cukup parah mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama." Jawab Kabuto, pria berkacamata bundar itu pada tuannya yang bernama Orochimaru._

"_hmm, begitu. Jika ini tidak berhasil, suntikan ramuan lainnya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana jadinya jika semua ramuan hasil penemuanku selama 3 tahun ini bercampur menjadi satu ditubuh anak kecil ini. fufufufu, aku tidak sabar menunggu hasilnya. Khe, khe, khe, khe. Kalau eksperiment ini berhasil maka anak kecil ini akan kujadikan senjata perang yang mematikan. Muahahahahahah!" Ucap Orochimaru dengan diiringi tawa phsikomatnya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**2 Tahun Kemudian**_

"_U-uugh"_

_Sebuah erangan keluar dari mulut seorang anak berusia 12 tahun._

_Mencoba membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya berhasil membuka kedua matanya yang indah._

_Mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatannya hingga ia berhasil melihat keadaan sekitarnya._

_Gelap _

_Bau _

_Dingin_

_Pahit _

_Sakit disekujur tubuh._

_Itulah yang pertama kaliya anak yang belum diketahui namanya itu rasakan. Mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenyut. Gerakan pertama gagal, kedua gagal, ketiga hampir bisa, dan yang keempat gagal lagi. Akhirnya ia menyerah untuk mencoba mengangkat tangan kanannya._

_Melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri,_

'_Di-di mana aku?' batin anak itu sambil berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya._

"_hmm..rupanya kau sudah bangun bocah." kata seseorang dibalik kegelapan._

_Dengan sedikit kaget, ia mencari asal suara itu._

"_kurasa kau sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan keadaan tubuhmu itu ya." Sekarang tampaklah seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang, kulit pucat dan mata ular berwarna kuning menyala yang mengerikan._

"_Si-siapa ka-u? Da-dan dimana a-ku? A-pa yang terjadi dengan ku?" ucap anak yang tengah berbaring ditempat tidur dengan tubuh penuh dengan balutan layaknya Mummi yang hanya menyisakan matanya beserta berpuluh-puluh kabel yang menancap ditubuh anak tersebut._

"_Namaku Orochimaru. Dan dimana kau sekarang? Kau berada di laboratrium ku. Kau yakin ingin tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya orochimaru._

"_La-laboratrium? Ja-jadi a-ku belum ma-ti?" bukannya menjawab anak itu kembali bertanya kepada orang yang bernama orochimaru itu._

"_fufufu, jika kau telah mati aku tidak akan membawamu dan merawatmu selama 2 tahun penuh disini bocah."jawab orochi. *mulai sekarang panggilannya orochi saja*_

"_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku Tuan?" anak itu kembali mencoba mengangkat tangannya dan akhirnya berhasil meskipun tangan berbalut kain itu bergetar hebat. Dia berusaha menyentuh kepalanya. Setelah itu dia menyeritkan dahinya._

"_Kau terjatuh dari jurang sedalam 2.643 m *dalam gak? Atau kurang dalam? Hehe*. Dan tepat mendarat di atas sebuah batu besar didekat sungai kecil di dasar jurang."ucap orochi sambil menjilat bibir atasnya dengan lidah panjangnya._

"_Lalu, kenapa anda menolong saya? Seharusnya anda biarkan aku mati." 'Dan terbebas dari penderitaan ini.' lanjut anak itu dalam hati. Terlihat bahwa matanya menjadi sendu saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu._

"_hm, jika aku mau sudah kulakukan sejak awal. Aku bersama asistenku kebetulan melewati jurang itu dan tanpa sadar aku melihatmu tergeletak dengan mengenaskan didasar jurang dalam itu. Awalnya aku mengira kau sudah mati jika aku tidak melihat tubuhmu yang perlahan-lahan namun pasti berusaha mempersatukan lagi bagian-bagian tubuhmu yang terlepas. Kemudian aku menghampirimu dan memeriksamu, dan ternyata jantungmu masih berdetak meskipun sangat lemah. Akhirnya aku memutuskan membawamu pulang bersamaku. Karena kita sesama setengah siluman."orochi mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menunjukkan senyuman meneringainya._

"_Ka-kau juga se-setengah si-siluman?!" teriak anak itu dengan mata melebar._

"_fufufufu, tentu saja. Lalu, apa yang membuat mu begitu nekat mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cara melompat kejurang hm?" tanya orochi dengan alis terangkat._

"_a-aku.. aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.." jawab anak itu sambil menutup matanya._

"_hm, biar kutebak. Kau disiksa oleh penduduk setempat, dianiaya, diusir dan bahkan diburu untuk dibunuh. Benar bukan?" ucap orochi tanpa melepaskan senyum menyeringainya._

_...!_

"_Ba-bagaimana a-anda tau?" ucap anak itu terkejut._

"_Mudah saja. Karena dulu aku juga diperlakukan dengan seperti itu. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku mati dengan mengenaskan didepan mataku sendiri."bohong orochi. Tetapi unntuk dikalimat akhirnya raut wajahnya menjadi dingin dan datar._

"_la-lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah kejadian itu?"_

"_aku mengembalikan rasa sakit dan penderitaan ku pada mereka, melalui balas dendam. Dengan memusnahkan ras mereka, tidak ada lagi anak-anak setengan siluman yang akan menerima perlakuan yang tidak adil lagi. dan mereka juga tidak akan mati sia-sia dengan cara melemparkan diri mereka kedalam jurang yang sangat dalam." Sindir orochi pada anak itu dengan sengaja._

'_fufufu, sebentar lagi dia akan jatuh ketangan ku... sebentar lagi.. khe khe khe khe khe' batin orochi dengan sesekali menjilat bibir dengan lidah ularnya. Mata kuning ular menyalanya menatap dengan penuh nafsu kearah anak berusia 12 tahun yang tengah berbaring itu. di lihatnya anak itu sedang memikir kata-katanya barusan._

"_ba-bagaimana agar aku bisa membebaskan anak-anak yang mempunyai nasib sepertiku?" tanya anak itu. tampaknya pikirannya sudah tercemar oleh perkataan orochi._

"_dengan menjadi kuat kau bisa menolong mereka." Jawab orochi santai_

'_kuat? apa dengan begitu nasip orang-orang diluar sana bisa terbebaskan? Jika begitu..'_

"_Aku ingin menjadi kuat." ucap anak itu mantap._

"_fufuhahahahah! Kalau begitu luapkan kekuatanmu bocah! keluarkan semangat balas dendammu! Dan ikutlah dengan ku! dengan begitu kau akan menjadi orang yang terkuat!"_

'_Ya! Aku harus menjadi kuat! Dan memusnahkan mereka!" batin anak laki-laki itu. terlihat bahwa tubuh anak kecil itu keluar aura hitam kemerahan. Dengan cepat membungkus tubuh anak kecil itu. Perlahan-lahan balutan-balutan kain yang ada ditubuh anak itu terlepas dan sedikit demi sediki tubuh anak itu mengalami perubahan. Seperti rambut yang berubah warna, kulit, parasnya, dan tubuhnya yang kian bertambah tinggi._

"_huhahahahah! Luapkan! Luapkan perasaanmu! Mulai sekarang aku namai kau sebagai Nazuto! Anak setengah siluman Kyuubi no Youko dan setengah makhluk __**anak malam**__(*)!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flasback end**

"Hhaa... sudah saatnya aku memulai tugas ku." ucap zuto mengakhiri lamunan masa lalunya. Kemudian dia berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel dicelananya sembari menatap ke kota yang penuh dengan lampu warna-warni dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit serta mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya.

'hmm, kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak. Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar. Hha.. aku berharap 'Dia' segera bagun dari tidurnya dan membebaskan belengu yang memikat dunia ini.' setelah mengucapkan itu lelaki bertudung jaket hitam itu menghilang menjadi debu yang tertiup angin.

.

**Di kediaman Uchiha**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku berdiri dibalkon kamarku. Menatap jauh keatas langit yang gelap gulita. Memikirkan kembali perkataan Aniki tentang kondisi tubuhku yang kian melemah akibat segel yang berada ditubuhku semakin terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

'Untung saja kau tidak memakai mode keduamu sasuke. Jika kau memakainya, sudah kupastikan kau akan kehilangan kendali atas tubuhmu sama seperti kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Kau masih ingat bukan? Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya sasuke, Jangan. Pernah. Menggunakan. Mode. Itu. Lagi, kalau kau mau kejadian 'itu' terulang kembali.'

Ck, kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi? Seharusnya 'Makhluk' ini tidak ada ditubuhku. Ak-

**Ruru..**

"Siapa itu?!" ucapku sedikit membentak karena kaget aku spontan berteriak.

**Ruru..**

Suara itu terdengar lagi! tapi, dari mana asal suara itu?!

**Aku disini...**

"Hei, siapa disana?! Keluar kau!" aku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Kemudia kedepan dan kebelakang. Tidak ada siapa pun disini! Kusiapkan kuda-kuda ku untuk menyerang kalau-kalau orang-orang itu datang kembali untuk membawa ku. Tapi, aku tidak merasakan keberadaan siapa apapun disini!

**Aku disini...**

**Di tubuh anak ini..**

Setelah aku mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. seketika pandanganku menggelap. Tetapi, sebelum aku menutup mata. Aku sempat melihat sekelebat bayang hitam menyerupai seseorang dengan 'Ekor' yang melambai-lambai. Dan ia mengatakan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku menemukan'mu'...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malam'ku'...**

**T. B. C**

**ooOoo**

**Errrr,, sepertinya chap kali ini membosankan. Benar gak? Yah, Ruu harap minna-san suka dengan chap ini. Gomen nee, kalau membosankan dan juga kelamaan. Heheh *garuk-garuk kepala belakang* yosh! Ruu rasa hanya ini yang bisa Ruu sampaikan pada readers. Semoga terhibur!**

**P.S : Jika ada yang menanyakan dimana Zuu, saat ini Zuu disibukkan sama pekerjaan rumahnya yang menumpuk. Otomatis harus Ruu yang lanjutin. Hehehe ^v^y Tapi, tenang saja.. Zuu bakalan muncul mungkin di chap depan. ^^a**

**RnR ?**

**Ada yang mau Review? **

**Heheh, Saran dan Kritikan sangat Ruu&Zuu butuhkan, jika berkenan minna-san bisa memasukan beberapa kata saja dalam kotak review. Hanya itu sudah menjadi semangat buat R&Z melanjutkan fic ini! Makin banyak Makin KILAAAATT !**

**Jaa nee minna-saan! ^0^/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : NarutoxSasuke**

**Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, OOC, AU, Typo dimana-mana, dan sebagainya**

**So, don't like? Please clik back**

**A/N : **Haiiii minnaa~ bertemu kembali dengan Zuu, akhirnyaaaaaaa... *tebar-tebar bunga*

Hahah, baiklah saatnya membalas review dari teman-teman alias readers Zuu yang tampan ini (readers: wuuueek! Narjis loe!) wakakaka. Hmmm, tampaknya semakin hari semakin sedikit reviewnya. Apa fic ini membosankan karena tidak ada narusasunya? Benar? Hmm.. *mengangguk-anggukkan kepala* okelah, tenang saja nee, narusasunya kini sudan datang! *loncat-loncat girang* Tapi sebelum itu, Zuu mau bocorin sedikit siapa itu nazuto. Seharusnya chap sebelumnya sudah ada, mungkin Ruu-chan lupa.

Oke saatnya balas reviewnya readers.

**Kucabara Aoi :**

**Waaa! Zuu bukan kun*ilan*k ! Heheheh,, arigatou atas pujiannya. Nazuto sebenarnya 'hampir seperti' Naruto. Tapi, bukan naruto, hmm.. gimana ya jelasinnya..ah, yang penting itu zuto bukan naru, hampir lah.. bukan kembaran, dan bukan saudara. "Kelahiran kembali" tepatnya.**

**P.S : tau'kan artinya?**

**Narusasu? khekhekhe,, *menyeringai*(?) Arigatou sudah mereview! Jangan lupa review lagi yaa Ku-san*kalau mau*! ^0^/**

**.**

**AyaKira SanOMaru :**

**Yaaa! Akhirnya Naruto muncul *loncat-loncat* jeng-jeng-jeng~ hehehe, arigatou atas pujiannya nee Aya-san. Ini sudah lanjut, semoga anda suka! Sekali lagi arigatou sudah mereview, jika berkenan review balik lagi yaa! ^0^/**

**.**

**AiCinta :**

**Selamat datang~ hehehe,, hmm.. *mode mikir juga* ciri-cirinya.. sudah ada kata kuncinya direviewnya milik Kucabara Aoi-san. Sudah tau? Tidak penasaran lagi kan? Masih? Kalau masih Ai-san bisa mengikuti jalur cerita ini hingga dimana ada chap yang menceritakan semuaaaanya! *lebay* :3. U'um! Benar-benar! Moment narusasu? Khekhekhe,, *menyeringai*(?) arigatou nee sudah mereview! Jika ai-san mau silakan review lagi yaaa! ^0^/**

**.**

**Uchiha enji :**

**Waa.. arigatou atas pujiannya enji-san, heheh.. yah, emang begitulah gaya prinsip Zuu&Ruu tulis. Selalu menyimpan misteri and membingungkan. Jalan pikiran kami hampir selalu sama. Padahal kami sepupu tapi hobby kami sama. *kok malah curhat?* wakakak,,Yaaa! Hidup NaruSasu! Aaah~ soal lama updatenya itu karena... ah! Yang penting enji-san baca dulu lah, nanti dibawah ada pemberitahuan kenapa fic ini lama updatenya ^^a,, oke, arigatou sekali lagi atas reviewnya, jika berkenan review lagi yaa enji-san! ^0^/**

**.**

**B-Rabbit Ai :**

**Siapa 'dia'?! siapa Ruru?! Akan terjawab dichap kali ini, tenang saja nee Rabbit-san kepenasaran anda akan segera terbayar, heheheheh. Arigatou nee atas reviewnya, jika berkenan review lagi yaa Rabbit-san! ^0^/ **

.

Yosh! Review sudah dan yang terakhir Zuu ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada AiCinta, Kucabara Aoi, B-Rabbit Ai dan yang lainnya karena sudah setia mereview fic buatan Zuu&Ruu.. arigatou gozaimasu! :D

Happy reading minaa~ ^, y

**oOo*0*0*0*0*0*oOo**

**Sasuke POV**

U-Ugh,

Aku merasakan punggungku sakit sekali, seperti terjatuh dari langit.

Kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan,

Gelap

Itulah yang kulihat, benar-benar gelap.

Shhhh,

Aku meringis kesakitan saat aku berusahan untuk bangun, hmm.. tunggu dulu, aku melihat setitik cahaya didepan sana. Kucoba untuk menggerakkan kakiku dan mencoba untuk berjalan kearah dimana titik cahaya itu berada. Semakin mendekat aku semakin mendengar suara-suara jeritan. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di balik cahaya itu? dan sekarang aku mencium bau darah. Menyengat sampai-sampai aku harus menutup hidungku. Aku semakin penasaran, dimana aku berada sekarang.

Sesampainya aku diujung lorong atau entah apalah nama tempat gelap ini. aku harus membiasakan penglihatanku dari kesilauan cahaya yang tadi ku lihat. Benar-benar silau. Setelah beberapa menit membiasakan diri. Akhirnya aku mulai melihat jauh kedepan. Mungkin sekarang aku harus membuang jauh-jauh karakter Uchihaku.

Menganga

Mata terbuka lebar

Shok

Jelas bukan karakterku. Mengapa? Karena, aku tidak bisa menahan ekspresi-ekspresi itu ketika melihat pemandangan di depanku. Kalian tau apa yang kulihat? Akan ku jelaskan S. E. C. A. R. A rinci.

Peperangan massal antara seorang 'pemuda' melawan ratusan manusia bersayap. Jika kulihat lebih rinci lagi bentuk manusia bertopeng itu seperti nenek moyang klan Tengu yang ku lihat dibuku generasi keluarga. Tapi, ba-bagaimana bisa mereka- bukan maksudku aku bisa ada disini? Ini.. peperangan ini.. bukankah kejadian ini terjadi sekitar 500 tahun yang lalu?

u-ugh, aku benar-benar harus menutup mulut beserta hidungku dan memegang perutku.

Medan perang yang berjarak 10 m dari tempat kuberdiri kini sudah menjadi lautan darah kehitaman.

Mayat manusia dan bulu-bulu sayap hitam tergeletak dimana-mana.

Ada yang tubuhnya hancur hingga menjadi gumpalan darah

Terlepas-lepas

Organ-organ dalam yang keluar dari tubuh

Terpotong-potong

Dan masih banyak lagi

Itu semua membuatku mual. Tapi, yang membuatku bertahan untuk tidak memalingkan pandanganku adalah sosok 'pemuda' yang tengah menebas ratusan manusia bersayap itu dengan pedangnya yang besar berkilat tajam diterpa oleh sinar rembulan. Seluruh pakaian 'pemuda' itu sudah berubah warna menjadi merah kehitaman oleh darah korbannya.

Wajahnya tidak begitu jelas. Rambutnya yang jambrik sudah basah oleh darah. Wajahnya yang juga terciprat oleh darah tidak menghalangi pandangan yang tajam bagaikan elang.

Saat manusia-manusia bersayap itu kini berjumlah sedikit. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah kanan. Dimana manusia-manusia bersayap itu siap untuk kembali menyerang atas perintah sang Raja.

Sang Raja yang sedang melihat kearah pertarungan didepannya dengan tatapan datar. Sosok sang Raja sukses membuat mataku membola. Bagaimana tidak? Jika kau melihat kakek buyutmu yang masih kelihatan muda sedang berdiri dengan kokohnya diantara prajurit-prajurit yang memegang bermacam-macam senjata mematikan.

Kuahlikan pandanganku lagi kearah 'pemuda' itu dan melihat kembali kearah kakek buyutku yang kutahu bernama Raja Tengu Uchiha Mandara yang sedang membentangkan sebuah busur besar dengan panah yang tak kalah besarnya dengan sang busur. Membidik kearah sang 'pemuda' yang kini sedang bertarung tanpa menyadari bahwa nyawanya kini sedang terancam.

Aku panik. Aku tidak tau bagaimana tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Didalam hatiku berteriak untuk segera menolong 'pemuda' itu.

Aku berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga melewati mayat-mayat beserta potongan-potongan mayat manusia bersayap itu agar segera sampai ketempat 'pemuda' itu dan menyelamatkan 'pemuda' itu dari ancaman bahaya. Aku semakin memacu lariku saat kulihat Raja Tengu itu sudah bersiap-siap untuk melepas anak panah tersebut. Kucoba berteriak tetapi suaraku tak kunjung keluar. Aku seperti bisu sesaat. Aku semakin panik saat melihat anak panah itu sudah meluncur dengan cepat kearah sang 'pemuda'.

Sebelum aku sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata bahkan untuk berteriak. Pandanganku menggelap kembali. Aku seperti tertarik oleh sebuah lubah hitam atau yang bisa kalian sebut sebagai celah dimensi. Aku terlempar jauh kedalam. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak melihat apa-apa. Dan aku benar-benar tidak tau akan dilemparnya kemana aku berada nanti. Semoga yang kualami ini hanyalah mimpi dan akan ada seseorang yang akan membangunkan aku dari mimpi membingungkan ini.

**Sasuke POV End**

.

.

.

.

Sebuah gedung menjulang tinggi terdapat sesosok manusia bertudung jaket hitam sedang berdiri memandang kejalan raya yang mulai sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul. 23.50

"hmm, mungkin mengisi perut sebelum menjalani tugas ada baiknya juga. Sudah lama aku tidak pernah mencicipi makanan segar. Meskipun aku sedikit benci dengan kebiasaanku yang sudah ada sejak lahir ini. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa menolak? Heheh." Ucap pemuda bertudung itu a.k.a Nazuto.

Nazuto melangkahkan kakinya ketepi gedung tinggi itu dan ia pun meluncur turun dengan cepat sedetik sebelum menyentuh tanah ia sudah meleburkan diri menjadi debu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Another Place**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat dan memiliki rambut emo raven tengah terbaring diatas rerumputan ditepi danau yang indah dengan malamnya langit yang penuh bintang bertaburan menambah pesona menakjupkan dan lagi kehadiran sesosok pemuda bagai malaikat malam yang tengah tertidur.

Pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu kini sedang mengerjabkan matanya berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurnya *mungkin pingsan*.

Setelah tersadar penuh ia melihat kesegala arah tempat dimana ia tertidur.

'dimana ini?' sasuke membatin dengan kening berkerut.

Ia memijit keningnya berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Terasa sakit dan berdenyut-denyut ketika ia memaksa mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu ia alami. Ia meremas dengan kuat rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?' ia kembali membatin. Kini ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Mencoba menyelidiki dimana ia berada sekarang.

'danau? Tempat ini serasa tidak asing bagiku. Ck sebenarnya apa yang terjadiiiii?!'

"Aaaaaaaaargggghhh!"

Sasuke berteriak kencang setelah ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-rengah ia mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar agar ia sampai dirumah sebelum pagi menjelang. Bisa dihukum dia saat kaa-sannya tidak menemukan dirinya tidak berada dikamar apalagi sore tadi ia baru saja diserang dan mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Kaa-san dan otou-san pasti akan cemas dan kahwatir karena ia menghilang. Anikinya yang possesif pasti akan bergerak dahulu tanpa pikir panjang untuk menemukan dirinya. Oh, God! Ini benar-benar hari tersialnya!

Menempuk celananya beserta baju yang ia kenakan untuk membersihkan debu yang melekat ditubuhnya ia kemudian mulai melangkah. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengr sebuah suara dari belakangnya.

" Suki ?" ucap seseorang dibelakang sasuke.

"Satsuki? Kaukah itu?" lanjut orang itu.

Terdengar dari suaranya orang yang ada dibelakanya adalah seorang laki-laki bersuara berat dan serak basah.

Sasuke tetap tidak bergerak.

Diam-diam ia menyalurkan Chakra keunguan berbentuk sebuah belati ketangannya dan menyembunyikannya didepan dadanya. Bersiap-siap untuk menyerang jika orang itu mempunyai niat jahat kepadanya.

Sasuke merasakan orang yang dibelakngnya mulai melangkah mendekati dirinya.

Melirik kebelakang ia sedikit menggeser kakinya untuk lebih mudah untuk berbalik jika target sudah berada dijarak yang ia tentukan untuk menyerang.

Saat orang itu sudah berada ditempatnya ia langsung saja berbalik. Ia yang ingin menebas terhenti saat orang itu menahan tangannya dan menarik tangannya hingga jarak keduanya sangatlah minim.

Sasuke kaget karena pergerakan telah diketahui oleh orang itu. sasuke ingin berontak tetapi, tertahan lagi karena lengan orang yang didepannya mengalungkan lengannya dipinggangnya hingga tubuh mereka tersentuh satu sama lain.

Sasuke akan menusukkan tangannya yang satunya lagi yang telah terlapisi Chakra keunguan itu jika ia tidak melihat wajah orang itu.

Dan sekarang ia melihatnya. Ia terdiam dengan tangan yang masuh melayang diudara. Matanya langsung menatap ke mata orang didepannya yang telah mengunci pergerakkannya itu.

Hitam bertemu biru

Indah, satu kata yang terlintas dipikirannya hingga membuatnya terpesona dengan keindahan warna mata orang itu.

Orang yang ada didepannya adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat. Sangat tampan!

Pemuda itu mempunyai warna kulit tan eksotis seperti karamel yang siap dicicipi (?).

Tiga guratan halus disetiap pipinya

Dan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning jam...

.

.

.

.

.

.. brik?

'Eh, tu-tunggu dulu! wajah ini bukankah 'pemuda' yang ada di peperanga itu'kan?! Ke-kenapa ia a-ad disini?!' batin sasuke setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

Ia segera memberontak kembali. Tetapi, sayang pemuda yang saat ini mengunci pergerakkannya sekarang ia malah merubah posisinya menjadi memeluk sasuke dari belakang tanpa melepas kunciannya terhadap kedua tangan sasuke. Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tau sejak kapan kedua tangannya ditahan seperti ini. Dengan posisi ini ia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

Tapi, ia masih punya cara lain. Tidak ada pilihan ia harus menggunakan wujud silumannya.

Sasuke pun memejamkan mata dan mengumpulkan Chakranya setela merasa cukup, ia segera membuka matanya yang kini telah berubah menjadi mata merah yang didalamnya terdapat tiga tomoe hitam berputar dengan cepat. Sasuke mecoba menghentakkan kuncian di tangannya dan dengan cepat ia memunculkan kerangka sayapnya dipunggung hingga piyamanya robek.

'berhasil!' bati sasuke senang setelah ia berhasil terlepas dari kuncian orang itu.

Pemuda itu terdorong kebelakang akibat hentakkan kuat dari kerangka sayap sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat pipinya sedikit tergores hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Sasuke yang sudah berdiri beberapa langkah dari pemuda itu hanya menatap orang itu dengan datar. Ia menerka-nerka. Bagaimana 'pemuda' itu bisa selamat dari panah yang diluncurkan oleh kakek buyutnya itu.

Pemuda itu berdiri dalam diam. Memperhatikan sasuke dengan tatapan intensnya hingga membuat sasuke sedikit gelisah dengan tatapan itu. Tetapi, sebagai seorang uchiha ia berhasil menutupi kegelisahan itu dengan tampang datarnya.

"Satsuki, kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu

Sasuke menyeritkan dahinya saat pemuda itu memanggilnya 'satsuki'.

'siapa itu satsuki?' tanya sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"hn, aku bukan satsuki." Ucap sasuke. ia segera menyiapkan kuda-kudanya saat melihat pemuda itu mulai melangkah mendekati dirinya.

"berhenti." Ucap sasuke dengan cepat. Sayapnya sudah ia bentangkan. Siap-siap untuk terbang kalau-kalau pemuda itu menyerang.

Pemuda didepannya itu masih diam memperhatikan sasuke tanpa melepas tatapanya.

"kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya pemuda itu kembali

"aku memang tidak mengingat atau mengenalimu karena kita memang belum pernah bertemu."jawab sasuke datar

"suki" ucap pemuda itu.

kini ia melihat sasuke dengan tatapan sendu. Seperti tatapan rindu kepada seorang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tetapi, tatapan itulah yang membuat sasuke jengah.

"aku bukan satsuki!" bentak sasuke. terlihat bahwa sasuke sudah mulai kesal kepada pemuda didepannya ini.

'apa orang ini tuli? Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi.' Sasuke membatin. Terdengar ia berdecih pelan.

Pemuda itu terdiam mendengar bentakan sasuke. Ia kemudian menunduk sehingga poni rambutnya menutupi kedua matanya.

"hmm, ternyata orang inilah yang kau pilih sebagai inangmu Suki. Sifat kalian benar-benar sama. Bahkan wajah kalian juga sama. Kau memang hebat dalam memilih inangmu." Ucap pemuda itu dengan lirih.

Meskipun kecil tetapi sebagai siluman Tengu sasuke dapat menangkap sedikitnya kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda itu. Sekarang ia benar-benar bingun. Apa maksud pemud itu mengatakan bahwa orang yang dipanggil Satsuki itu pandai dalam memilih i-i-inang?

a-a-pa ja-jangan-jangan Satsuki adalah makhluk yang mendiami tubuhnya? Itulah yang ada dibenak sasuke sekarang. Keringatnya meluncur turun dari pelipisnya. Ia menelan ludahnya. Ia benar-benar takut bahwa apa yang ada dipikiran ternyata menjadi kenyataan.

**~ (- , - ) ~**

**Anothe place**

'Ck, kenapa hari ini sial sekali. Sudalah tidak mendapatkan mangsa sekarang aku malah bertemu denga tiga **Anak Rembulan(*). **Hha.. benar-benar sial. Kenapa juga bangsa **Anak Rembulan** harus menjadi musuh abadi **Anak Malam(*) **?**. **Dan parahnya lagi aku setengah bangsa **Anak Malam. **Tentunya mereka makhluk berbulu ini bisa mencium aroma tubuhku. Aaaaarrrghhh! Sial! Sial! Siaaaal!' batin Nazuto.

Kini ia sedang berhadapan dengan tiga orang bertubuh kekar. Nazuto dan ketiga pemuda itu sedang bertarung dengan sengit.

(A/N : a-hahah ^^a sebenarnya Zuu tidak bisa menulis adegan pertarungan. Heheh, jadi gomen nee bagi para readers yang ingin ada adegan pertarungan.)

Zuto dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya disaat salah satu pemuda bertubuh kekar itu ingin mencakar wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh tudung jaket hitamnya.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba zuto berhenti. Ia membeku ditempat saat ia merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti sesaat.

'Ke-kenapa jantungku sakit sekali? A-aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.' Batin zuto sambil mencengkram dadanya dengan kedua tangan kuat dan ia pun jatuh berlutut.

Grrrrrr

Geraman ketiga musuhnya pun ia acuhkan. Ia benar-benar tidak fokus. Sampai salah satu dari pemuda bertubuh kekar itu berdiri dihadapan zuto sambil mengangkat tangannya yang ditumbuhi oleh bulu-bulu kecoklatan beserta kelima kuku tangannya yang telah memanjang sempurna. Pemuda itu kemudian mengayunkan tangannya kearah zuto yang masih berlutut sambil mencengkram dadanya itu dan..

"Selamat tinggal **Vampir**."

.

.

.

.

Crassssssss!

.

.

.

.

**Di tempat Sasuke**

"jika kau memang tidak mengenaliku, maka aku akan memperkenalkan diriku yang sebenarnya. Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah siluman rubah berekor sembilan atau yang biasa orang sebut sebagai Kyuubi no Youko." Ucap pemuda a.k.a Naruto itu kepada sasuke yang masih dalam posisi siaganya.

'kyuubi no youko? Bukankah itu adalah salah satu dari kesembilan siluman dalam legenda? Dan bukankah makhluk itu sudah berumur ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun? Kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Seharusnya dia sudah mati dipeperangan dia bisa selamat?' sasuke membatin dengan ribuan pertanyaan dikepalanya. ia benar-benar bingung sekaligus penasaran. Keningnya pun ikut mengkerut saking kerasnya ia berpikir.

Naruto yang melihat raut wajah sasuke yang tampknya sedang berpikir keras pun tertawa pelan. Ia tidak heran kenapa pemuda yang ada didepannya ini kebingungan. Ia dapat membaca pikiran seseorang jika ia mau dan sekarang ia sedang membaca pikiran sasuke yang penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"aku memang sudah berumur ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun. Dan kenapa aku berada disini itu sudah bukan hal yang perlu kau tanyakan. Karena aku dapat berjalan dalam ruang dimensi sesukaku. Sebab aku adalah kyuubi no youko. Siluman terkuat dalam kesembilan siluman legenda. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu karena sebuah panah milik kakek buyutmu itu sebab aku mempunyai sembilan nyawa. Jika kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa selamat. Itu karena berkat dari doa orang tercintaku yang sekarang sedang mendiami tubuhmu itu." ucap naruto sambil menunjuk keperut sasuke.

Sasuke yang kaget kenapa pemuda yang ada didepannya itu tau apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia curiga kalau pemuda yang mengaku bernama naruto itu bisa membaca pikiran sesorang.

"aku memang bisa membaca pikiranmu, baka"

"itu adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan, membaca pikiran seseorang tanpa seizin orang itu."

"tidak ada yang melarangnya." Ucap naruto dengan santai

"tentu saja aku yang melarangnya Dobe!" bentak sasuke, terlihat dengan jelas urat didahinya muncul karena kesalnya kepada pemuda berambut kuning duren itu.

"oh, kau tidak bilang dari awal. Dan hei, sejak kapan kau berani membentak orang yang lebih tua darimu Teme!" balas naruto yang sekarang juga ikut-ikutan marah

"aku memang tidak mengatakannya dari awal karena kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau bisa membaca pikiran orang baka dobe! Tua? Heh,kau bahkan terlihat seperti seorang remaja biasa yang mungkin lebih muda dariku beberapa bulan." Ejek sasuke sambil melihat penampilan naruto. Sekarang ia sudah menghilangkan kewaspadaannya. Malah saat ini ia tengah melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dengan menunjukkan ekspresi merendahkan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun mengepalkan tangannya sampai jari-jarinya memutih. Persimpangan dahinya semakin banyak.

"aku tidak mengatakan bisa membaca pikiran seseorang karena kau tidak bertanya padaku! Kau ini benar-benar seorang uchiha atau apa hah?! Kau lupa kalau kami siluman dalam legenda ini mempunyai kekuatan yang menghentikan umur?! Dasar teme!" bentak naruto pada sasuke yang sekarang ini tengah memandang kearah lain.

Sasuke yang merasa terhina lansung memandang naruto dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"aku tidak tau kau bisa membaca pikiran makanya aku tidak bertanya! Hei! Kau kira aku ini sejarawan apa? Yang harus mengingat hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. lagipula aku tidak mengenalmu!"

"jadi, bukan salah ku jika aku membaca pikiranmu tanpa sepengetahuanmu? Kau'kan seorang uchiha! Seharusnya kau tau sejarah keluargamu! Kau sudah mengenalku barusan saat aku mengenalkan diri tadi!"

"tetap saja itu tidak sopan! Aku memang seorang uchiha! Tetapi, aku tidak pernah mendengar ataupun membaca tentang sejarah keluargaku! Kaa-san, otou-san, bahkan aniki saja tidak menjawab saat aku bertanya tentang asal-usul keluargaku!"

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan sasuke. ia menatap sasuke dengan pandangan kasihan. Meskipun ia berusaha menututupinya dengan tampang datarnya.

'Suki, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuinya? Ada apa denganmu?' naruto bertanya dalam hati

**Di dalam alam bawah sadar Sasuke**

Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang hingga selutut tengah terduduk disebuah kursi panjang. Tempat itu sangat minim cahayanya karena hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lilin yang menyala.

Perempuan itu hanya terdiam sambil menutup matanya.

"aku tidak tau harus bilang apa padanya. Aku takut dia malah membenci dirinya sendiri dan juga diriku. Aku takut dia menolak keadaannya sekarang. Aku juga takut kalau ia sampai tau dengan takdirnya. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana..." ucap perempuan itu dengan suara pelan.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya yang berada disamping tubuhnya memegang erat kimono biru tuanya.

"Ruru.."

**Dunia nyata**

"maaf, karena membuatmu sedih." Ucap naruto dengan nada penyesalannya karena melihat sasuke yang tengah menyembunyikan matanya yang berair karena hampir menangis dengan sebelah tangannya. Wajahnya ia sampingkan agar naruto tidak melihatnya. Tetapi terlambat, naruto sudah melihatnya.

"cih, simpan maafmu. Sekarang kutanya apa maumu menculikku kesini dan membawaku ke masa lalumu hah?" tanya sasuke sedikit membentak karena masih terbawa emosi.

"aku hanya ingin menemui mu"

"maksudmu makhluk yang mendiami tubuhku bukan? Untuk apa kau tutupi jika itu memang mau mu?"

"aku juga ingin menemuimu. Melihat keadaanmu dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Sebab, diluar sana banyak sekali orang-orang yang memburumu karena yang ada didalam tubuhmu adalah Putri dari Raja Tengu terdahulu. Ia mewarisi kekuatan Ayahnya yang dahsyat dan itu'lah yang membuatnya harus disegel dan disembunyikan oleh anggota klan Tengu dari ancaman bahaya dari ke generasi ke generasi. Dari ibu, ayahmu sampai ibumu dan sekarang kaulah yang menjadi inang Putri Raja Tengu uchiha mandara." Ucap naruto panjang lebar.

Kini ia memandang sasuke sendu. Ia tau berat rasanya mendengar rahasia yang disimpan bertahun-tahun dari keluarganya.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar cerita naruto. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia selama ini mati-matian dilindungi oleh keluarganya hanya karena seorang-makhluk- yang mendiami tubuhnya mempunyai kekuatan dahsyat dari kakek buyutnya? Itukah yang menjadi awal dari musnahnya klan Tengu? Hanya karena kekuatan keluarganya memperjuangkan hidup dan mati mereka untuk melindunginya? Begitu pentingnyakah?

"itu memang penting, Uchiha sasuke. karena jika sampai mereka mendapatkannya maka tamatlah riwayat manusia dan juga ras siluman yang berada dipihak manusia. mereka akan memusnahkan kita dan membuat kita menjadi seorang budak di kekuasaannya. Apa kau mau itu terjadi pada dunia ini? kau mau keluargamu menderita? Tidak bukan? Karena itulah sebagai Klan Tengu istimewa yang mempunyai gelar bangsawan menyembuyikan dirinya dengan cara menyegelnya kedalam tubuh yang terpilih. Bukan sembarang tubuh yang dapat di diaminya. Karena jika tubuh itu lemah maka aura dan energinya akan cepat terdeteksi oleh musuh. Hanya tubuh terpilihlah yang dapat menjadi inangnya. Dan kaulah yang ia pilih, Uchiha sasuke. karena kau juga...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Renkarnasi Uchiha Satsuki"

**Di tempat Nazuto**

Crassssss!

Para Werewolf atau manusia serigala atau juga biasa dipanggil dengan makhluk Anak Rembulan itu kaget saat salah satu dari mereka menebas Nazuto dengan tangan berkuku tajamnya terurai menjadi debu dan berterbangan tertiup angin.

"Grrrrrr.. sial, dia kabur. Ayo kita pergi. Jika kita bertemu dia lagi jangan sampai mayat hidup itu kabur. Kita harus pastikan anak-anak malam itu musnah dari muka bumi ini." ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Kedua yang lainnya mengangguk dan kemudian mereka berbalik dan berlari. Tubuh mereka bertiga tiba-tiba terkelupas dan koyak terganti dengan sosok serigala besar berwarna coklat tua dengan mata hijau terang menyala. Mereka berlari menembus hutan lebat di sebuah taman dan meninggalkan tempat yang sedikit berantakan akibat pertarungan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Ssyuuuuhhh~

Angin yang membawa ribuan debu itupun merambat turun kesebuah tempat yang jauh dari perkotaan.

Debu-debu itu menyatu membentuk sesosok pemuda berpakaian hitam serta jaket hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah yang hanya menyisakan mulut pemuda itu.

u-uggh

pemuda itu merintih kesakitan dibagian dada sebelah kirinya. Ia memegangnya atau meremasnya dengan kuat. pemuda yang diketahui bernama Nazuto itu pun berjalan ketepi sebuah danau yang tenang. Ia berlutut dan kemudian mengambil air danau itu dengan kedua tangan untuk diminum.

Gluuk, gluuuk, gluuuk,

"haah.. hari ini benar-benar buruk." Ucap zuto.

Kemudian ia duduk ditepi danau itu dengan kedua kakinya yang menekuk dan tangannya yang menyanggah diatas lututnya. Ia memandang luruh kedepan.

'hmm, sekarang aku benar-benar tidak berselera untuk makan. Entah kenapa jantung ini berdebar kencang hingga sakit. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Tetapi, kenapa?' zuto membatin. Bingung dengan keadaannya sendiri.

"hha.. sekarang ap-"

Ssrreeek, ssreeek,

Zuto meghentikan perkataannya saat ia mendengar sebuah suara dari rerumputan dan tumbuhan liar itu.

'tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku tidak merasakan chakra atau hawa keberadaan seseorang disini.' Batin zuto sambil mencari suara itu.

Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan dengan pelan kearah kirinya. Setelah sampai didepan tumbuhan dan rerumputan liar itu, ia sedikit menyibak dedaunan disana untuk mengintip dibalik tumbuhan liar itu.

Setelah mendapatkan celah ia pun memandang lurus kedepan. Seketika matannya yang tertutupi oleh tudung jaketnya itu terbelalangak.

'di-dia..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**#**

**#**

Waaaa! Selesai juga ngetiknya. Akhirnyaaa~ heheh, gomen nee pendek. Makin penasaran'kan dengan kelanjutannya? ^^a u-um, soal lamanya update fic itu karena wi-finya rusak (sebenarnya tercebur kedalam air diember) ^^a, a-ahahaha. Itu kecelakaan alami yang dibuat oleh Z&R saat mau mengepel kamar kami berdua. Yah, pada akhirnya kami dihukum tidak diberi uang jatah dan semua peralatan elektronik kami disita selama 1 bulan. Setelah menjalani hukuman tetap saja Z&R tidak bisa mempublish, karena Zuu harus kumpulin uang buat beli Wi-Fi baru. Hikz~ Jadi, Zuu harap sekali lagi agar readers mau menunggu dan memaklumi keterlambatan Z&R. Gomen nee sekali lagi m(_ _)m *bungkuk-bungkuk* TT^TT

Semoga chap kali ini memuaskan readers! Yang masih menunggu moment NaruSasu akan muncul dichap depan! Jadi, jangan lewatkan yaa! Jangan menyesal jika dilewatkan. *menyeringai lagi*(?) Heheh, Zuu berharap Readers sabar menunggu.

RnR ?

See you next chapter! ^v^/


End file.
